Death's Heir
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary: When Naruto's Father summoned the Shinigami, he had summoned Lord Death, who decides to stay and see what the people of Naruto's village plan to do with him. When Lord Death sees how they react to Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, he gets pissed so he decides to take Naruto with him to Death City. He also decides to make Kyuubi into Naruto's Weapon and give Naruto som
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Naruto's Father summoned the Shinigami, he had summoned Lord Death, who decides to stay and see what the people of Naruto's village plan to do with him. When Lord Death sees how they react to Naruto being the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, he gets pissed so he decides to take Naruto with him to Death City. He also decides to make Kyuubi into Naruto's Weapon and give Naruto some of his power, which marks Naruto as one of his heirs. 15 years later, Naruto leaves Death City so he can make Kyuubi into a Death Scythe.**

**Soul Resonance!**

**'Demon Thinking'**

**"Demon Talking"**

'Human Thinking'

"Human Talking"

Pairings: NaruXMassive Harem

Black Star/Konoha Bashing

**Death's Heir**

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome to the family

Naruto, growls in his throat from being hit and punches a fat, obese guy in the stomach making him collapse in a heap.

Naruto is very short for his age 3'4 due to malnutrition, his bones can be seen on his arms and stomach his normally sapphire eyes that held kindness were now smoldering with fury of a wild animal.

His rage stems from the fact that his surrogate grandfather lied to him about the reason he is hated...

**(Flashback Start)**

_Naruto is sneaking through the vent to escape from another mob that was out to kill him "Why, Why do they hate me i am not a demon can i." Naruto thought sweating heavily but snaps out of it when he hears talking being the curious child, Naruto is he crawls toward the vent covering where the voice is sounding from._

_Naruto looks down and gasps inwardly when he see's his jiji arguing with the three elders (He saw them glaring at him when he was .) He listens closely as he hears being spoke about and his heart stops when he hears the next words._

_Homura is annoyed "Hiruzen do you have any idea what pain you are putting young naruto through by not telling him about his burden." He practically yelled making naruto confused/ Burden? what burden doe's he have?_

_Koharu is glaring daggers at her former teammate "You announced to everyone in the WHOLE village about his jinchuuriki status! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GODDAMN MIND!" Koharu spat venomously making naruto shed a few tears that someone cares about him._

_Danzo who is normally calm and collected, has his hand twitching wanting to knock his rival's jaw loose "Hiruzen, i may have done things that were despicable to mankind! But even i would not lie to a child no less THAN 3 YEARS OLD! He deserves to know he holds the Kyuubi No Kitsune so he won't become insane even i am appalled at these stupid civilians ruthlessness against naruto." He spat with even more venom making the old man narrow his eyes._

_"A Jinchuuriki, has been, and always will be a weapon our village is weak at the moment and we need more power than we could hope to get i do not regret what i have done! The council has agreed that naruto is to have seals placed on him by his godfather jariya to keep him from growing any stronger that is that." He said shutting them up but he could still feel their killing intent directed at him._

_Naruto's hair blonde hair shadows his eyes as his whole body trembles, the one who has shown him kindness... The one who saved him so many times... THE ONE WHO HE LOVED LIKE A GRANDFATHER JUST TO BE TREATED LIKE PROPERTY TO A VILLAGE FULL OF DISGUSTING BIGOTS!_

_Naruto's eyes snap open as a smoldering crimson before crawling out of the vent and runs, as fast as his little limbs can carry him._

_He stops to see a mob of civilians with those disgusting sneers on their face looking down on him like a dog to be put down!_

_Naruto narrows his eyes, as a flatchested pink haired lady steps forward running at him with her fist raised, but naruto moved faster using the small bit of kyuubi's chakra he channeled and smashed his fist down on her spine snapping it in half getting a shrill shriek of pain making him annoyed before smashing his foot down caving her face in along with her brain._

_Naruto stares at her dead body with a cold look, He should feel remorse right and sadness, No! This wench didn't deserve his mercy and kindness she is scum! and scum deserve to be crushed!_

_Naruto cracks his knuckles slowly as cracking of bones echo in the wind making some of the mob break down in sweat before running screaming the 'Demon is gonna kill us', But some of the more bold members sneer and charge with a battle cry not seeing naruto's feral grin that is screaming bloodlust._

_"Time to go wild..." Naruto's voice whispered in the wind before charging ready to pay them back for all the abuse he suffered._

**(Flashback Ends)**

Naruto grunts in pain as, He holds his bruised ribs panting as he knocks out the last civilian of the mob making him sigh in relief.

A tall figure on a roof behind naruto watches in shock and sadness at how naruto is treated.

This man is called the shinigami, accept he would be if he didn't have such a cartoonish face that didn't make him seem scary.

His mind is swimming with thoughts like a hyped-up akimichi, He remembers the promise he made minato's son.

**(Flashback Start)**

_Death watches in sadness, as he takes the yondaime's soul into his stomach the man's breath getting ragged and hoarse knowing he doesn't have much time left he looks death in the eye._

_"Lord Death, I beg of you the village isn't going to follow my wishes take my son naruto and train him to be powerful warrior that will make me and kushina proud i sealed all of our scrolls on our clan styles in our compound which won't open unless it is overidded please take care of my sochi Lord Death..." He said closing his eyes slowly passing on._

_Death looks at minato's body before going to for naruto's body but curses as hiruzen and his anbu take the baby away before he could get him._

_He looks at minato and kushina's corpses "I swear Minato-san, Kushina-san i will take care Naru-chan even if i have to raise him as my own i'm sure my daughter would love him." He thought as a portal opens to his world and closes as he enters._

**(Flashback Ends)**

Death smiles under his mask before jumping down behind Naruto startling him, as he get's into a pitiful stance but is trying very hard not to faint from the tall reaper's prescense.

He picks naruto up by his shoulders before setting him on his shoulders earning a look of confusion.

The reaper smiles "It's nice to meet you naruto-chan i can see you finally had enough of your treatment i see." He asked the young man who looks confused.

"Ano, ji-chan how do you know my name exactly i'm not very well liked as you can see." Death looks pissed as his wavelength is seeping out scaring naruto, death see's this and calms down.

"The reason why i know you is because minato tasked me with raising you, don't think i didn't want to come get you i had to make sure the old monkey wasn't around." He said seriously getting a snort at him calling the hokage 'Old Monkey'.

Death gets serious something naruto notices "Naru-chan would you like to leave this world and become my son." He asked Naruto who glomps him saying 'yes' over and over getting him to bark in laugher making naruto laugh sheepishly.

Naruto snaps his head toward the roofs along with death both narrowing their eyes in anger at the their cause of troubles.

"_Sarutobi Hiruzen!_" They hissed at him making some of the anbu recoil in shock at the cold blue eyes of the villages vessel.

Sarutobi's eyes widen in shock _"Dammit, naruto-kun knows he wasn't supposed to know until he was a genin."_ He panicked getting dark smirks from death and naruto before a rip opens revealing blackness.

Naruto and Death give them the bird before jumping through the portal as it closes making the anbu and hokage curse at their weapon getting away.

"ANBU! SPREAD OUT THEY CAN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR I WANT NARUTO FOUND AND BROUGHT TO ME!" He barked orders making the anbu shunshin towards different sections of the village.

Sarutobi pinches his nose in annoyance to stave off the headache he is going to get from the council.

**(Death City- Lord Deaths House)**

The portal opens as Naruto and Death drop inside a huge house with purple colored painted walls and pictures of different shapes.

Seeing naruto's awed look death chuckles getting naruto's attention before getting tackled to the ground by a speeding black bullet.

Naruto looks up and blushes at seeing the cute golden eyes of death's daughter Kid, her long blakc hair with three lines down the side. who blushes at his face and his whisker marks _"So Kawaii!" _She squealed inwardly petting them making naruto freeze and start to purr like a fox getting a snicker from death who wilts under his daughter's glare.

Naruto snickers before his stomach glows before red chakra lands on the ground before forming into a female figure getting an intense blush from, Naruto at her creamy skin, slim legs, and large bust that must be a DD-Cup she has two red fox ears and nine crimson flowing tails her scarlet eyes looking at him with sadness and regret.

Naruto speaks up "K-kyu-chan." He gasped before hugging the demon queen getting a smile from naruto, a jealous look from Kid who pouts at her naruto-kun hugging the fox queen, And a tearing smile from kyuubi.

Death said "Kyu-san, may you explain why you attacked konoha." Kyuubi gained a serious look and a curious look from naruto and kid.

"I was on my way home when i was attacked by Madara Uchiha wielder of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and clan head of The _Uchiha_ Clan! He put me in a genjutsu that sent me into a blood rage making me attack the village causing his father to seal me inside him." She said crying at the end shocking naruto who thought she did it for her own purposes.

Naruto hugs kyuubi getting a gasp from her turning to see his kind dark blue eyes showing kindness, and love making her bury her head into his shoulder.

Naruto releases her before looking at death who raises an eyebrow "Tou-san i want to become strong like my tou-san and kaa-san so i can protect kid-chan and kyu-chan." He declared as his eyes glowed azure a white aura blazing around his body making death gasp _"His wavelength is equal to that of asura except his has a calm feeling to it instead of causing madness."_ He thought amazed before smiling.

"Very well Naruto-chan i will train you in being a meister and i'm sure you have weapon blood as well, But listen to me naruto-chan i will expect complete dedication and discipline form you also before i forget..." He trailed off as his hand glows before pressing it on naruto's head getting a gasp as his wavelength becomes even stronger before a mark of a black skull with a crimson outline appears on naruto's face making his appearence get a bad boy look that made kid and kyuubi drool.

"I understand tou-san."

He nods while kyuubi steps up with a piece of paper handing it to naruto getting a quirked eyebrow, She decides to explain "THis is what you call a chakra paper it's what shows your elemental affinity's you have so i can know what to train you in. You get Katon if it burns, Suiton if it get's wet, Doton ifit crumbles, Futon if it get's shredded, Raiton if it get's crumpled into a wad. Understand?" Naruto nods before channeling his chakra into the card at first nothing happened but she gasps as it floats into the air before 1/4 lights up with a blue fire, 1/4 evaporates into water/ 1/4 turns to dust, 1/4 shreds into many pieces, 1/4 crumples violently with violet lightning sparking wildly.

"Well naruto-kun it seems you have an affinity to all main elements..." She trailed off before her eyes almost bulged out her skull as the 9 pieces show different outcomes.

One sprouts branches, The second boils like lava, The third explodes like sand, another frosts over, The fifth piece go's splat on the ground, Sixth piece has sparks of lightning and water swirling like a laser, Seventh Piece dries up like a dried up desert, Eight piece glows in a white light while the other turns pitch black.

Naruto has a blank look before he get's a look of sadistic glee in his eyes has he can picture himself miaming some poor perverted asshole making someone in kumo sneeze before getting beaten to death, kid giggles at this finding his expression to be hot, while kyuubi has glazed over eyes.

"Well seems i got an affnity with sub-elements as well this is going be such excellent training." He said with a giddy expression at getting strong making kyuubi smirk before placing her palm on his chest making him fall to a knee.

"That right there is a combination of a Gravity & Resistance Seal set at 25x thanks to your uzumaki bloodline you will be able to withstand gravity's normal humans can't handle so now to start with your tor- i mean training." She says as a dark glint enters the eye of her and death making kid and naruto pale praying to kami they would survive.

"Now we want both of you to build your stamina by doing 50 laps to help your endurance and speed NOW GET TO IT!" They shouted making both kids yelp before running as if the devil is after them.

So now begins the training of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Death's Heir and His First Son...

**Timeskip: 12 years**

BOOM!

CRASH!

CLANG!

Blurs where zipping around the training ground of Lord Death whoever saw the craters the size of a baseball field these three were making they would have thought they were demons.

Not that it matters anyway let's see who is doing such a lovely spar.

The three blurs jump back revealing A black spiky haired teen with red tips with long bangs covering one of his eyes giving him a mysterious look, wearing a red muscle shirt with the image of a blue dragon on it and white carge short son it and black shinobi sandals and two black and red pistol's in his hands that are smoking.

The second figure is very busty, Pale creamy skin, long shapely legs toned from years of training, a large plump ass, a toned stomach that would make a kunoichi jealous, and delicious High CC-cup breasts. Long black hair reaching her butt with three vertical lines and Cold, Hard amber eyes that had a look playfulness, yet Viscous edge that makes war veterans quake and beautiful pink lips.

The third figure looks to be like a cartoonish reaper looking to be having fun, yet is sporting many wounds this is Lord Death leader of Death city and he is huffing at the spar him and his children are having.

He knew these two were gonna be powerful, But never has any teenagers able to push him this far! Their growth rate was FREAKING ASTOUNDING!

Naruto and Kid were pushed many hours during physical training ranging from Sprints, mountain climbing, pull-ups, weight pulling, push-ups, and dodging projectiles. It was torturous to the two reapers as their body's were pushed past their limits but thanks to Naruto's bloodline he was able to recover more faster than kid did.

When it came time for his ninja training Kyuubi had him learn the Three basic academy jutsu The Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi. He managed to master the henge and kawarimi to be able to do them fastless at kage speed. He had a problem with the bunshin since he always got sick looking clones so kyuubi gave him the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu this jutsu allowed him to create physical copies of himself that allowed him to gain whatever the clones experienced and believe me Naruto abused it's secret method for learning many things including Math, Biology, Chemistry and much more.

His taijutsu was absolutely flawless thanks to the physical methods of his sensei's he mastered his clan's styles 'Uzu No Ken' and 'Arashi No Mai' These two styles used speed, power and brutal crippling strikes to joints and bones.

In ninjutsu he soaked it up like a sponge he mastered his elements to the point where he can bend them, thanks to the chakra control exercises kyuubi made his clones do his was completely perfect, But he made sure to send clones to do chakra control to keep it that way, He even mastered his father's rasengan and improved it the same for the hiraishin except he could make them using his meister ability to form weapons.

They noticed naruto had a IQ over 300 and was a master at jutsu creation he created an improved version of the Hiriashin. He called it 'Flash Step' this jutsu allowed him to move from one point to another, He noted that it had a weakness at not allowing the user to turn so he constantly trained it till he rid the jutsu of it's weakness he also made incantations called 'Kido' that allowed him to fire beams of lightning and fireballs and could also bind or restrain and heal wounds.

Kyuubi also trained him using her youki everyday allowing him to master all of her 9 tails and obtained his bijuu modo that gives him the appearance of her creator the rikudo sennin.

He experimented using youki and was able to use the bijuu's signature attack without having to activate his bijuu mode, He also made an attack similar to kido except more powerful it is a beam called 'Cero' it takes the principles of the rasengan and releases it in one focused blast that disintegrates all in it's path and also made an attack based off a manga he read 'YuYu Hakusho' He remade the **Spirit Gun** and **Demon Gun** respectively and can fire them rapidly if he wants and took sadistic glee in shooting it at spirit and stein who gave him a wary look when he smirked at them.

His kenjutsu style was one from another dimension where he was trained a man named Hiko Seijuro the 13th and surpassed the man in his own style who told him to use it to protect his precious people using the '**Hiten Mitsurugi**** Style Of Swordsmanship' **This style focused on extreme speed and fast blows designed to fight multiple opponents so he trained in this style till he was sure even the mist's swordsmen couldn't match him which got him praise from kyuubi who glomped him squealing about her strong naruto-kun making kid and her glare at each other.

He learned about genjutsu reading one of his mother's scrolls and took to making his own illusions as all you, needed was a sharp and creative mind with that. Naruto created some deadly illusions that can cause physical harm on his enemies or make their heart's explode marking him as a genjutsu monster thanks to his fine tuned control.

During one of his training sessions kyuubi approached him carrying a scroll with the kanji for kitsune on it...

**(Flashback Start)**

_Naruto is currently doing a chakra control he invented which concluded metal bending as the metal around naruto could be seen bending into different shapes and sizes. He stops as he see's kyu-chan approaching with a large scroll making him raise an eyebrow seeing it was a summoning scroll._

_"Naru-kun it is time for me to teach you summoning since you are my jailer i shall be passing the title of The Fox Sage to you plus i'm sure you will like them as they like to cause pranks." She said grinning evilly getting a devious smirk from naruto sending chills down her spine in excitement._

_He opens the scroll seeing a lot of names that were black meaning they were deceased. Biting his thumb he writes his name in his blood and snaps the scroll shut handing it back to kyuubi who nods before showing him the seals for the jutsu which he pays attention to closely._

_He nods and go's through the required handseals as he bites his thumb and slams his hand on the ground shouting **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!"** Smoke is blasted everywhere as a tall shadow is seen making naruto curious._

_Minutes, later the smoke clears showing his summons appearance making Naruto's eyes gleam in awe at seeing a black 8-tailed kitsune with purple eyes holding a womanly look in them who looks around curiously before looking down with wide eyes and bows._

**_"Onee-sama, i finally meet you the clan has been panicking ever since you dissapeared." _**_The kitsune said frantically getting a quirked eyebrow from naruto never thinking a kitsune could be so..._

_Cute..._

_He whispered getting a grin from kyuubi and a blush from the kitsune who avoids his gaze._

_"So what's your name kitsune-chan." He smiles foxily getting a red blush from her._

**_"It's Tsukihime (Moon Princess) and am i to guess you are naruto-kun our new summoner?" _**_She said boldly getting a nod from naruto._

_"Yes kyu-chan has decided that, She wants to pass the kitsune sennin title on to me since i have potential to be someone more powerful then her." Naruto said with no arrogance just sheer confidence which tsukihime smiles at._

_She places her palm on naruto's hand and channels her youki making his arm glow as a tattoo of a kitsune is emblazoned on his hand._

_"So this is the summoning tattoo for the fox contract glad it's not the toad clan since they believe in prophecies too much. I will not be someone's puppet to play with anymore." He said coldly making tsuki flinch never seeing such coldness from their summoners but after hearing about his life from her sister she can't help but agree with him._

_He bows "I promise Tsuki-chan i shall bring greatness to the kitsune clan i swear on my life!" His aura blazing in it's glory stunning tsuki with his power._

_Kyuubi smiles __"You'll be the strongest being in the universe yet naru-koi, I guarantee it naruto-kun." She whispered to herself._

**(Flashback End)**

Now we have our favorite kitsune having a daily spar with his family and he has his dad on the ropes.

Naruto shakes his finger at death in a chiding matter making death grow a tick mark "Tut Tut tou-san you must be..." He blurred behind death with a smirk on his face.

"Slipping up in your old age... Now yield!" He said viscously making death smile proudly and raise his hands in a surrendering motion.

"I'm so proud of you naruto and i'm sure your parents would be too." He said in a fatherly tone making naruto beam at him with a smile while kid smiles lovingly at naruto the boy who captured her heart she hopes her father puts them in the academy.

"Ne, tou-san can you sign us up for the academy after watching the performance against stein i think we need to introduce ourselves but don't expect me to get along with that wannabe ninja." He said the last part sweetly making death sweat inwardly knowing naruto can be even scarier than him in his real form so he nods getting hugs from his children making him forget about the frightening naruto.

**Timeskip: Academy entrance**

Naruto looks over his surroundings with a lazy eye not at all interested in the flirty women in maid outfits calling him master, he is wearing black jeans, white high collared dress shirt a black leather hoodie with tribal markings on the back, and black shinobi sandals and crimson red gloves with a metal plate attached. he has his spiky cover one of his eyes making girls swoon at him making kid shoot killing intent scaring them off.

Both Naruto and Kid have two other companions wearing cowboy attire one has a childish look while the other has a more mature lazy look he was glad these two snapped kid out of her symmetry problem.

Kid latches on to his arm making liz and patty pout in frustration and kid gives them the peace sign making naruto bop all three of them on the head making them cry anime tears at their naruto-kun being so cruel.

Naruto looks up ahead at the academy doors to see a female with blue hair looking bored making him raise an eyebrow at her laziness.

"So you must be soul chichue was right you are lazy." He deadpanned at her making her cry anime tears but blushes when she realizes when she see's the cute new student.

She scratches her hair sheepishly "I'm sorry i was supposed to be waiting for the transfer students are you them?" She asked curiously getting a nod from naruto which she smiles at but they were interuppted by a loud voice.

Looking up Naruto see's a blue haired midget shouting about taking him down making naruto's eye twitch madly and a vein bulges as the idiot broke a part of the academy roof off.

The midget black star try's to attack naruto from behind, but his target blurs before he get's hit by a powerful elbow knocking him back.

Naruto gives him an annoyed look "You know soul-chan i don't know why you guys hang around an annoyance like him and calls himself a ninja." Naruto deadpanned before continuing "A ninja dosen't announce his prescense to the enemies like this idiot!" He roars at star who scoffs before attacking with a ninjato.

Naruto smirks darkly as his whiskers darken making him look feral, Soul drools a glazed look in her eye.

Naruto points his finger channeling youki making a red light appear at the end of it **"Demon Gun!" **He shouts as a red bullet fires from his finger making black star dodge and laughs at him calling him a weakling.

Naruto sucks in air **"Katon: Karyu Endan No Jutsu!" **Naruto breathes out a giant nightshade blue chinese dragon making black star try to outrun it but the explosion knocks him into the wall.

"Guess i got to waste my technique on this trash." He shouted making Kid and the sisters and suprisingly soul glare at him making black star scoff at weak women trying to threaten him.

Naruto blurs and places his palm on black star's back and pushes sending a shockwave rupturing black star's organs "Double Layering Limit!" He shouts as the shockwave sends the wannabe ninja into a wall in the academy.

Naruto dusts his hands off before walking inside pulling black star's body along knowing where to go not seeing soul's loving eyes.

-Academy Classroom-

Students could be heard rambling on and on with sid looking close to stabbing something till the door get's knocked off it's hinges by a sandaled foot.

The person sighs before throwing black star's body onto the floor getting gasps as no one ever beat black star so badly.

The figure walks in a hoodie on his head with four other females trailing behind him making the guys glare at him planning the rough the new guy up till his eyes glow red behind his hood making them pale and back off.

The man snorts in annoyance before taking his hood off getting squeals and blushes from the women and whines from the guys at the new kid getting all the girls.

Naruto holds his hand up silencing everyone "Who is the partner of this wannabe?" He said cooly and looks at a beautiful black haired girl named tsubaki smiling at her he tosses her meister roughly into his chair and sits between a blonde and tsubaki.

He holds his hand out "Naruto Namikaze, Pleasure to meet you tsubaki-chan." He smiles warmly making tsubaki and the girl maka blush _"How can such a guy cause an effect on me what are you naruto?" _They wondered before smiling at the new boy as well he seemed all right to them.

The door suddenly opens and in comes someone who ruins the good mood with his prescense a red haired man wearing a black suit and green tie.

Maka groans making naruto curious asking who is that she told that is her father spirit making naruto freeze before chuckling evilly secretly turning soul on as her blush deepens.

"Oi! who the hell is doing that chuckling only i can do that." He said pompously before naruto teleports in front of him.

"What are you doing here spirit i don't remember tou-san assigning you here ya lech!" Naruto questions making spirit glare at him trying to smack him with a clipboard but falls to the ground in pain from a hell drop o naruto's smoking foot.

Shaking his head "I'm outta here i got to train you girls are welcome to watch." He said teasingly making soul jump for him before dodging cackling crazily.

Soul licks her lips "Oh no you don't naru-kun i shall claim you as mine soon YOUR ALL MINE!" She shouts blurring through the hallways towards the training grounds getting tsubaki's and maka's attention following them as well leaving the others with a crying spirit.

20 minutes later

Soul and the others arrive at the training ground to a very erotic sight a shirtless sweating naruto doing one-armed push-ups making liz and patty wet secretly planning on getting him for themselves, soul planning on kidnapping and keeping him maka and tsubaki have a drop of blood leaking from their noses.

Naruto smirks and creates a thousand clones and set them to do their training. The girls saw the clones and their eyes glaze over in thought of the uses the clones can be put to.

Naruto snicker sat their expressions as he puts his hoodie back on he feels a tug on his chakra like someone is trying to resummon him his eyes widen before narrowing he knows only one man can do that.

_"Jariya!"_

Naruto whistles getting their attention "Guy's i have to go those idiots are summoning me again." He warned them getting knowing looks from kid,liz, and patty who decide to fill in the others on his life getting horrified looks and tears of anger and sadness of how cruel those people were to naruto.

He smiles "By the way i can have more than one girl since i have to restore my clan i'll let kid-chan fill you in ok be right back." He waved before poofing out of existence.

"Guy's if what naruto-kun said is true we have to inform lord death let's go!" She said urgently getting nods before running to lord death's office.

**Konoha Forest**

Jariya sighs knowing Naruto won't be pleased to see him but he needs to fulfill the prophecie like his family should have but before that he senses naruto's chakra and gapes at it it's close to that of the kyuubi's.

"That can't be right he can't have mastered it's chakra he isn't even 10 yet." He mutters before his senses went off dodging a speeding projectile that made the tree explode behind him.

He turns to see a clone of minato looking at him with murder in his eyes and that of betrayal why can't he understand it's for the greater good standing up he glares at naruto expecting him to be meek and easy to manipulate but what he found was a stone cold fighter ready to fight to the death.

"Gaki what the hell happened to you, you're supposed be 10 yrs old by now." He said trying to find out how to reverse this naruto scoffs.

"The dimension you pulled me from has a different time flow every month is a year at death city so i gained experience equivalent of a kage now tell me why you summoned me and if it's about kyu-chans chakra forget it shinigami tou-san took the other half from minato tou-sans body." He said shrugging ignoring jariyas furious face.

He walks away ignoring jariyas orders "Fuck you asshole i don't know why my tou-san trusted you in the first place my family is never and will not be anyone's fucking TOOL!" He blasted jariya with killing intent making the man sweat and pale.

He walks toward the gates ignoring the two chuunin guards shouts till he jumps up on the roof sitting down bored until he grabs the wrist of a pineapple haired woman with two other others.

"May i ask why you tryied to touch me woman." Naruto said coldly making the women back up not knowing this guy was a jinchuuriki.

The woman named anko gets her bravado back and places a kunai on his neck making naruto narrow his eyes "We have orders to bring you in uzumaki so be a good little boy and come quietly." She said sadistically before she feels metal pressed against her face turning to see a pistol in her face and naruto's glowing red eye.

"Either leave me the fuck alone or else i'm gonna splatter someones brains all over this rooftop and i won't feel bad about it." He growled making them pale not thinking a kid would be so cold.

"Naruto-san, we were just wondering where you have gone why so cold." She questioned getting an annoyed glare meaning he was losing his patience.

"Well kurenai it's because your so called kage tryed to have my mind suppressed till i was a fucking idiot i will not be joining this village im glad i freaking killed the pink haired whore as well thinking i would lie down like a dog and roll with the punches." He snorts getting a raised eyebrow at him killing at such an age.

He gets up and walks away "I ain't got anytime for this village i just wanted to know how far this villages stupidity and arrogance go's and im flattered at it not being a uchiha village since they act so alike." He said disapointed shocking them never seeing the sweet naruto who gave everyone a second chance.

"That naruto died after he found out his so called home was nothing but a _prison!"_ He sneered making them sweat at his red eyes before a scarecrowed jounin appears.

Naruto grins evilly "Well, well if it isn't little inu sad because ya village never got it's _weapon!"_ He roared his eyes glowing with malice at the jounin.

"Maa maa Naruto why don't you just calm down so we can reverse whats been done to yo-." He dodges a red bullet looking at naruto's finger sparking with red lightning.

"Do you really want to fight me when i have mastered every single ninja art including full control of my bijuu." He said coldly making kakashi scoff at naruto's bluff since he couldn't have mastered the kyuubis chakra without the other half.

Naruto smile sin amusement "Hatake shinigami-sama gave me the other half so kyu-chans chakra wont damage me and another thing is that my tou-san will be here in a few hours so why don't we head to the council since hokage-san is discussing about me right now.

He jumps down to the streets walking in the direction of the council room getting the jounin to go after him hoping to get the old naruto back.

**Council Room**

Naruto is standing in the middle of the council room his hood hiding his face only leaing his spiky bangs sticking out of it's shadow ignoring the shouts of the civilians while the shinobi's look at him with curiosity.

They finally stop,sighing he opens his eyes showing scarlet red glowing behind his hood making some anbu reach for their tantos before getting pinned to the wall with tri prong kunais making them gasp and pale.

"Dont think i wouldnt master my own fathers jutsu and i also made an improved version of it." He said in a bored tone making the civilians yell for his powers to be sealed.

He listens for a few minutes before stomping the floor leaving a crater shaking the whole room as he tap shis foot annoyed.

"These skills are mine that i earned through hard training till i couldnt even move so dont you stupid ningen think you can order me around or i will paint this room crimson red." He said darkly getting shaky nods.

Tsume asks naruto a question "Pup why do you look 15 when you are supposed to be 9?" Naruto shrugs and tells her the dimension he was pulled from had different time perception one month here is a year in the other making them gape.

He cleans his ear using his pinky "Yes i also have the power to travel to different dimensions thanks to the blood ritual of shinigami tou-san though i still have minato tou-san and kaa-sans genes in me it's no biggie." He shrugged getting raised eyebrows from the three elders and a frown from the sandaime needing naruto be under his control he snaps his finger ordering the anbu to restrain him but scream as they are captured in golden sand.

"Sarutobi do not think i am so naive matter of fact shinigami tou-san should be here right about now!" He said as a black portal opens up and out comes the reaper in is true form having a dark gleam in his eyes.

**"So this is the hokage minato trusted my sochi to hmm? To bad he never took into a account his villages greed for power." **Death's voice echoed through the room making the hokage nervous and secretly made a handsign under the table signaling one of his anbu who nods and slams his hand down summoning wood but before he could.

**"Wood Style:Wood Binding!"** Naruto shouts as branches burst from the ground and restrains the masked anbu tightly getting gasps from all around the room at seeing a jinchuuriki with mokuton.

"Tou-san if you need me i'll be at this villages academy i want to see their so called next generation." He said cryptically before vanishing in a pool of shadows.

Death chuckles before turning his eyes on sarutobi who is starting to shake and pale under death's eyes.

Well shit...

-Konoha Academy-

Naruto sighs as he see's the pitiful performance of the students just the three basic jutsu then you pass how insulting his tou-san would rollin in his grave right now.

He hears screeching making his eye twitch at the one thing he and kyuubi hate...

_'Fangirls' _He thought in boredom

**"Got it in one naru-kun".** Kyuubi deadpanned inside the seal getting a sweatdrop from naruto.

Naruto snorts loudly getting everyone's attention especially a duck-haired kid who glares at him..

Naruto gives them a blank look making everyone wonder why he dosen't show any emotion...

"May i ask why you little runts are staring at me in case you didn't notice there are girls here." He said bluntly making the guys fume while some of the clan heirs glare at him making naruto narrow his eyes blasting them with academy level killing intent.

"Unless you want to have your limbs removed i suggest you turn those pathetic glares away from me." Naruto coldly said brandishing a blood-red blade.

Those who saw the blade jumped back instantly not wanting to get cut by such a sharp looking weapon...

A scar faced man looks at him curiously "May i ask what you name is young man?" The man asked curiously getting a curt nod from naruto who moves his hood back a little showing his handsome face getting blushes from alot of girls in the vicinity.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said monotonously getting wide eyes from the instructors and a narrowing of eyes from the uchiha not liking this newcomer.

"If you are wondering why i am not in the academy it's because the academy is a waste of my training." He said bluntly getting facefaults from everyone.

"So why are you here exactly." A pale eyed girl asked cutely.

Naruto sighs boredly "My tou-san is having a heated argument with the hokage of why he wants me in this village since i clearly said no." Naruto said frustrated and annoyed making the girl nod, but a shrill voice makes naruto's ears ring.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A ORPHAN LIKE YOU DOING HERE!" The pink haired howler monkey screeched getting a cold glare making her shrink in size.

"What i do is not anyone's fucking buisness haruno and may i ask why have academy standards fallen so low to allow civilians to pass so easily." Naruto questioned heatedly getting an explanation from iruka on why making naruto's face go blank.

"The yondaime would be extremely disapointed and angered at how low the academy has fallen iruka." Naruto said clearly angry making iruka nod sadly as he wondered why the sandaime expected him to hate the jailer.

Naruto feel's out irukas emotions and is suprised he dosen't hold any hate for him or kyuubi this marked him as one his possible friends.

Naruto suddenly slashes apart the head of a snake watching it poof away "Mitarashi-san may i ask why you and your friends are bothering me again." He said coldly making everyone flinch at his voice.

"I will tell you the same thing again i don't want any of you near me i am already spoken for." He said in a matter of a fact tone making anko and hana pout.

Naruto sighs and summons a few thousand clones "Go do the katas for the weapon forms and youki manipulation now go." He ordered the clones getting nods before they blurred to a training ground ignoring the jealous look from the duck ass kid.

Naruto pulls out a towel and starts cleaning his katana with a careful eye "Anko-san i would suggest you get those anbu dogs away from me before benihime get's hungry for blood." He said darkly making the anbu glare at naruto who blasts them with killing intent.

"Please do make my day i have been itching to pay you anbu assholes back for not respecting tou-sans wishes." He glared darkly making those who knew his burden gasp they were told by sandaime-sama that the jinchuuriki wasn't supposed to know.

Naruto snorts rudely "Your so called sandaime_-sama!_ Dosen't decide when i should learn my heritage so dont you give me a fucking lecture." He growled materializing his chakra into a hiraishin kunai making those who knew about the yondaime pale getting a dark grin from naruto who is enjoying their looks of fear.

The anbu teleport quickly not wanting to die by naruto's hands making the jinchuuriki sigh in disapointment not having a good fight in awhile...

He senses his chichue's signature next to him he turns to see his dad with a twitching eyebrow looking behind him he see's the toad sannin with a small green toad on his shoulder looking angered at jariya.

"For the last time jariya-san i will not allow my son to be a puppet for this village." Death said annoyedhis hand twitching wanting to use the shinigami chop on this pest.

Naruto suddenly remembered something as he took off his jacket exposing his muscles to the blushing girls who are looking at him with lust to see a tattoo with the kanji for summoning.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before pulsing youki to the seal burning it off leaving his unblemished skin with no scars or imperfections.

"That's to make sure no one can resummon me back to this village when i leave." Naruto said with finality making jariya grit his teeth needing Naruto in the village is supposed to be part of the prophecy.

"Toad sannin i am not a prophecy child and most of all i am not someones fucking property and don't think that you can stop me either." Naruto said meaning that he was through with the leaf before opening a portal for him and death to head back to death city.

Jariya trys to grab naruto but the portal closes before he could move making him curse loudly swearing he would get naruto back.

**Lord Death's House-Kid's Bedroom**

Kid moans, as she fingers her wet pussy while her other hand kneads her large breasts that have been aching in the tight clothes she wore today. She never realized Naruto would have such an effect on her and it made her even wetter.

A few minutes later she cums sighing in content and puts on a new pair of black and white striped panties and bra. She suddenly hears a portal open in the living room she opens her door slightly to see naruto and her dad.

"Naruto since you have learned and mastered kyu-chans forms i want you to master soul resonance this allows you and her to sync your souls equally allowing your attacks to triple in power, by your growth rate i wouldn't be surprised if you mastered it in a few weeks." Death said jokingly unknowingly making Naruto's prankster side come out making kid,liz and patty giggle evilly at death who had to ignore the urge to watch his back when around naruto.

No one could master such a complicated move in a few weeks right...

Oh how wrong lord death will be by then...

Timeskip= 3 weeks later

Kid is cackling like a madnman at her tou-sans depressed face crying anime-tears at naruto who is smirking smugly wielding his hellscythe (Red and black handle with a fox head and a black blade protruding from the mouth) that is glowing before turning darker signifying it being fully synced with him.

"So you were saying i couldn't master it tou-san." Naruto jeered at his father who gains a tic-mark before chasing Naruto out into the town trying to hit him with his 'shinigami chop' missing badly making naruto cackle madly while dodging his dad's strikes.

A purple-haired cat lady named blair is smiling dreamily at Naruto's charming smile and dark blue eyes that remind her of the endless sky, She met him at maka's apartment fully expecting him to hate her because of having witch powers. She was shocked when he said being a witch dosne't make you bad it is your actions that dfine you.

After that she got to know him a little more, and started to develop an attraction for the blonde enigma even her flirty habits never made him blush since kyuubi gave him a more g-rated version of the talk.

"-sighs- Naruto-kun you are such a kind and calm spirit tha ti have had the pleasure of being close to and in time maybe i could join you and the other girls." She said blushing at the last part.

"You can if you want to, but i get first dibs on his first time blair." Kid spoke behind her getting a squeal from blair who has a glazed over look in her eye before giggling pervertedly.

Naruto who is walking to class get's a shiver of dread _"Please don't tell me that was blair's giggling."_ Naruto begged.

Kyuubi who was in her cage smirked seductively **"Yes, it was naru-kun and soon kid, soul, and I are going to have some much needed fun with our favorite blonde adonis."** She said sultrily getting bulge in naruto's pants making him curse his hormones before walking into class sitting between kid,liz,patty,maka,soul, and tsubaki who giggle pervertedly getting a nervous gulp from naruto.

Soul wraps her arms around his shoulders making him blush as she presses her c-cups into his back "Hmm i missed you kitsune-kun hope you haven't been doing anything fun without me." She purred her fingers going over his muscled body as he is wearing black anbu style pants equipped black shin guards blue sandals, A black sleeveless chinese shirt with a grinning nine tails on the back (Tenten's Shirt during the 1st series) with long sleeve fishnet under it and black gloves with a red skull on the front while, he has benihime sheathed to his hip while on his leg he has three pouches for his hiraishin kunais, He also has his hair down in a mop and his whiskers look more define giving him a feral look making soul look at his appearance with lust.

Naruto see's this and smirks sending shivers down her spine and rubs the area of her panties softly "Do you like this So-chan, Have you that much love for me do understand that i will treat you all equally since i am the last heir of three clans, but let me tell you this do not adopt these idiotic traits of hating witches they have had similar lives to me so get to know them before you judge ok?"He asked in a soft tone getting a teary nod from soul who snuggles his lap.

A clearing of a throat is heard making Naruto turn his head to see spirit glaring at him with jealousy "Is there something that interests you other than my lesson uzumaki!" Spirit ranted loudly getting an annoyed glare from Naruto who vanishes to reappear behind spirit whois obliious to his prescense raising his hand into a chopping motion.

**"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"** Naruto slammed his hand in a chopping motion on spirits skull making his face crash into the ground making the floor crack "Make sure the lesson is about something beneficial and not perverted like that maid cafe you go to everyday ya womanizer." Naruto said cooly making maka slap her head in embarrassment of her father's ways.

"Hey, Maka if you want i could train you in using a scythe some more how bout it." Naruto said with a ladykiller grin getting a blush and a squeal from maka who dashes out the classroom dragging naruto and soul with her.

-30 minutes later-

Naruto stares at the sweating form of maka who is keeping her stance even if she is dead tired making Naruto smirk "Still fighting even when you're exhausted i like that in a woman Maka-chan." He said smoothly getting a triumphant grin from the scythe user who falls backward but is caught by naruto who set's her down on his lap while soul reverts to her human form and snuggles on naruto's arm.

He sighs in content "You know guys i always wondered what i did to deserve such beautiful and kind girls like you. I wonder if this is kami's way of apologizing for my bad life." He smiled sadly a tear streaking down his cheek getting warm hugs from the two girls who were so horrified an angered about how his childhood was.

Soul looks at Naruto her black eyes showing nothing but kindness and love "Naru-kun ki-chan told us about your life we love you because even when your village abused you, You never let them break your spirit this is the reason why maka and the others have feelings for you." Naruto's eyes widen in shock before he kisses soul on her soft lips and holds her and maka close to his chest shaking with tears of happiness.

"Thank you So-chan, Maka-chan I finally feel complete the pain of lonliness is gone." Naruto smiled truely for the first time all traces of anger, bitterness, and sadness gone only warmth, love, and determination left in his blue eyes.

Maka gains a perverted glint in her eye, she may not likeher father but that didn't mean his perverted traits didn't corrupt her.

She reaches inside Naruto's pants and grips his cock and is shocked at his size _My kami he has to be like 11 inches long and he isn't fully erect! Oh we are definitely going to have fun soon Naru-kun. _Maka thought pervertedly while stroking Naruto's member getting a groan from him making her stroke him faster.

Naruto is panting and hiraishins out of her grasp making her and soul pout but get a hungry gleam in their eyes.

He breathes slowly managing to get his hard on down and sighs in relief and waves them goodbye before heading in to see if there are any missions out.

He walks by his dad's office and freezes when he hears that black star took tsubaki with him to exterminate the demon sword remembering He placed a hiraishin seal on tsubaki focusing on it as he feels the connection and flashes in a black light.

**With Tsubaki**

Tsubaki curses seeing her meister run away to save his own life just because _'Damn you fucking coward i should have never been partnered with you wonder if Naruto-kun can have two partners.' _Tsubaki wondered before dodging but get's a long gash on her arm._  
_

She sighs knowing she won't make it and looks to see the possessed boy ryoku going for a stab and closes her eyes but snap them open as she feels naruto's hiraishin seal flare before a black flash enter's her vision and knocks ryoku back.

Naruto looks at her with concern "Tsubaki-chan are you alright where is black star." He said worry in his voice.

Tsubaki looks down "Black star abandoned me and i quote 'A god has to do any means to live." She spat out with hatred and sorrow in her voice.

Naruto's eyes narrow with rage to think black star would do something like this to such a kind girl like tsubaki to think Naruto trusted him.

_'Seems, the brat inherited his clans hunger for power kyu-chan i think we got us a new partner what do you think.' _Naruto asked kyuubi mentally who get's a devious grin.

**"Why, not the more the merrier i'll say!"** She shouted in approval getting a smile from Naruto who kisses tsubaki shocking her until she closes her eyes and melts into the kiss as she links her soul with his and kyuubi's making her aura explode into an azure blue.

The aura dies down leaving a content and happy new partner who smiles.

Naruto gets up and offers his hand to tsubaki who takes it looking at ryoku with a cold look on her face making the possessed boy's eyes widen.

"Tsubaki as soon as I disrupt the connection get i will go inside quick and don't hold back on the villlagers tsu-chan these idiots might think I'm with the star clan somehow." Naruto said the last part sadly getting a sad smile from tsubaki.

Naruto sighed and hardened his eyes before blurring behind the demon sword "Double Layering Limit!" Naruto roared as he uses his soul wavelength attack to sever the connection between the boy and tsubaki's brother.

The boy screamed as the demon marking disappeared and dropped the sword to the ground Naruto dashed toward it with jaw-breaking speed catching the sword by it's hilt and jumped on top of the roof with tsubaki.

Naruto sits in lotus position with the sword on his lap and meditates going into his mindscape to get rid of the demon prescense in the sword.

**(Mindscape)**

Naruto opens his eyes to see the swords mindscape that of a dead flower garden making him frown "It seems her brother is really bitter and envious that she got more than one weapon form what's the point of getting mad over that." Naruto said frowning wondering why must others be so bitter about stuff.

"I wouldn't expect a stupid boy like you to understand." A voice was heard making Naruto's eyes narrow in anger at being called boy turning around he looks to see a pale faced man wearing the same clothes as tsubaki and is holding a longsword with a crazed look in his eye telling Naruto he is too far gone.

Naruto's blue eyes turn cold making masamune jump back in fright as he see's naruto materialize benihime in his hand it's blood red blade gleaming beautifully.

Naruto dashes forward ready to get rid of this mans tainted soul and attacks with a barrage of slashes, swipes, stabs, and overhead smashes each hit leaving craters and shockwaves from the power behind them.

Masamune is shocked at him THE DEMON SWORD! getting bested by a teenager! This wasn't supposed to happen.

Naruto jumps back "Nake: Benihime!" The blade glows blood red before Naruto blasts masmune with a barrage of red reiatsu waves making the demon sword curse and desperately try to dodge the incoming projectiles.

One of the beams, hit masmune in his shoulder making him lose balance and scream in pain as the rest of the blasts pierce him all over.

Naruto walks towar him cautiously forming a rasengan behind his back just as masamune jumped through the air aiming to split naruto in half.

"DIEEE!" Masamune roared insanely getting a hard look from Naruto who jumps instantly at him mid way and plunges a blue orb into his chest **"Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as the rasengan's explosive power blasted the spirit apart leaving the sword to fall to the ground.

Naruto sighs "Rest in peace masmune i will be sure to mourn tsubaki's loss." He said sadly before gasping as a blue spirit looks at him that resembles masamune.

Masamune smiles "Thank you Naruto please take care of tsubaki for me she's been through alot." The spirit said before floating away to the sky.

Naruto shakes his head "Let's see what these idiots are doing outside." He said to himself before vanishing in a swirling vortex.

**=Outside Mindscape=**

Naruto opens his eyes in time to catch a rock thrown by a bald guy who looks nervous...

"May i ask why you idiots decided to attack me and my partner when we are not of the star clan?" Naruto drawled coldly making them shake uncontrollably.

The boy named ryoku walks forward ignoring everyone's warnings and gave Naruto a pendant in the shape of a black crescent shaped moon.

"Thank you for saving me mister we don't know what would have happened if you didn't come." Ryoku said nervously getting a smirk from Naruto who ruffles ryokus hair.

"Don't mention it gaki." He said with mirth before flashing with tsubaki in a black flash getting squeals from the women.

"Can't believe he called me a gaki." Ryoku mumbles in depression at being called a brat.

Everyone laughs at ryoku's predicament...

**(Death's Office)**

Death is explaining the assignments to his death scythes until a black flash enters the room making all the scythes attack it but are shocked when a teenager punched them into the walls making them groan in pain

"Chichue your underlings are getting rusty if they can't handle a punch like that when i was barely trying." Naruto deadpanned at them getting a sweatdrop from death who is starting to agree with Naruto.

He notices the only ones that were hit was the males the females are off to the side watching the spectacle unfold.

"Ne tou-san why don't you introduce me to ladies." Naruto said in a soft voice making the girls get a tingle down their spines.

Death chuckles at his son's charm "This is Marie Mjonir, Azusa Yumi, Risa, and Arisa girls this is my son Naruto." The girls give him a look over getting a glare from tsubaki

Arisa licks her lips in hunger and lust "Oh my shinigami-sama this adonis is your son. He looks very delicious." She said lustfully getting blushes from the girls in the room and a mischievous smirk from Naruto who opens his jacket to show a solid 12-pack making their lust spike and gaze at naruto with hunger.

Naruto gets an evil idea "Tou-san why don't you tell them about a certain rule pertaining to me." Naruto said with mirth in his eyes getting a devious smirk from tsubaki and death and confused looks from the girls.

Death clears his voice "Girls you see due to Naruto being the heir of three clans Naruto is allowed to do the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) which requires him to have many lovely wives so all of you can share." Death said humor in his voice.

The guys look bug-eyed at that before glaring at how lucky Naruto is as for the girls their eyes glaze over before licking their lips slowly looking over naruto's body till they stop at his pants.

Tsubaki see's this and smirk grabbing her soon to be lover's cock making him groan while the girls dash at him wanting that rod between his legs.

Naruto jumps over them and dashes out of the death room heading home for some sleep making the girls pout at their Naruto-kun getting away but shrug it off since there's a next time.

Death deadpans at spirit "Spirit-kun don't even try it fighting Naruto will only bring maka's wrath upon you and it seems she inherited your perverted antics except worser." He said in an annoyed tone getting a wide-eyed look from the girls.

Spirit's eyes bulge for a minute before he let's out the most girlish scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto who heard spirits scream just gave a look of disbelief _Kyu-chan, what are the odds of that being spirit-bakas scream._ He deadpanned mentally.

Kyuubi got a deadpanned look on her face as well _No doubt naru-kun that baka probably found out you're having a harem and is jealous._ She said mentally getting a facepalm at the stupidity of some people before continuing on home not seeing kyuubis grin._  
_

**Naruto's Room**

Naruto sighs as he closes his eyes to sleep hoping to get some Z's, but dosen't hear his door being open or kid locking the door.

**(Lemon Scene)**

Kid strips down till she is naked showing her bare skin DD-cup breasts and a patch of pussy hair with white lines going vertical.

She crawls on top of Naruto's legs and sticks her hands in his boxer's grabbing his cock and gasped as it feels like 13-inches long and 3 inches thick.

She strokes it a bit getting a glob of precum that she licks getting a moan from her _It tastes just like dango i want MORE!. _She yelled in her mind before taking his cock all the way down her throat startling Naruto from his sleep who starts to buck his hips in pleasure.

"Ki-chan you've been waiting haven't you." He smiled looking at kids lustful eyes looking at him while sucking his cock.

She pulls it out stroking it slowly "Yes ruto-kun i have been waiting for you now i want you to claim me now!" She growled lustfully as Naruto rubbed his cock against her pussy getting it wetter by the second.

"Don't worry about my hymen i broke it since you train hard all the time." She said smirking getting a growl from Naruto who plunges in deep piercing her womb getting a scream of pleasure.

Naruto groans as kids pussy feels warm and tight He felt like cumming right now but holds it back before pumping his cock slowly speeding up getting moans from kid who wraps her legs around his waist making him go deeper.

"FASTER RUTO-KUN!" She yells making him go jackhammer fast making her moan even louder.

"HARDER!" She yelled lost in a haze of lust as Naruto pounds her G-spot multiple times making her orgasm multiple times.

They go for 5 more hours before Naruto feels a pressure building in his member "Ki-chan i'm going to cum let me pull out." He warned worried but kid pulls him even closer getting a wide-eyed look.

She stares into his eyes "Ruto-kun idon't care if i get pregnant if i do we will raise it together understand?" She said with resolve in her golden eyes which made Naruto's love for her increase.

"Ok ki-chan." He said as Naruto kissed her while placing her leg over his shoulder getting more access and activates his soul wavelength giving him a extra boost in stamina and speed roaring as he pounded kid who is drooling with a glazed look in her eye.

Naruto feels himself close clenching his muscles, He spreads her legs while pounding her even faster that this hips were a blur.

"I'M CUMMING KI-CHAN!" He yelled as his member shoots a fire hydrants worth of cum into kids womb who's eyes bugged out from seeing her stomach bulge while letting out a loud moan at her naruto-kuns seed sloshing around in her belly.

Naruto looks at kids body and can't help but feel a boost of energy using his youki before flipping kid over getting a look of wariness that made Naruto smirk making kid even more wet before he plunges into her other hole making her scream as her lover proceeds to pound the hell out of her ass.

"Kyaaa! Naru-sama not there i can't take anymore i'll go insane!" She screamed pleading for Naruto to stop but the more he does it the more she begins to moan in pleasure.

Naruto grunts feeling his release soon he bites kid on the neck channeling his youki and chakra as a mark of a black 9-tailed fox forms on her neck making her scream in pleasure and pain.

Naruto roars as he cums in her ass making kid moan before falling back on naruto's chest who is breathing slowly giving kids ass a soft slap making her smack his arm "I think so-chan is going to be jealous that i got you first." She giggled getting a raised eyebrow from naruto before chuckling kissing kid on the lips and close their eye sleep claiming them.

Naruto is gonna have an annoying day tomorrow he can feel it...

Next Day-Classroom

Naruto sighs annoyed while Maka is rubbing his hair softly while sitting around the other girls while the guys are chatting except Black Star who is glaring at Naruto with hatred he was supposed to be the god in this school then some punk comes to show him up UNACCEPTABLE!

Naruto senses black star's emotions thanks to being kyuubi's container and is very disgusted that this brat thought he could be the king of this school just because he is of the Star clan if this little shit try' s anything he is going to beat his ass black and blue.

Naruto leans back waving his girls over to him "Guys do you know that black star has been giving me those murderous looks ever since i accepted tsubaki as my 2nd partner..." He whispered just low enough for them to hear him getting nods from liz and patty, but tsubaki glances at black star with hatred.

"Apparently star, has inherited his clan's lust for power and thought that he would be the king of this school and thought that tou-san shouldn't run a school and is jealous of my status as his son." He said a disgusted look on his face at black star's actions making the girls eyes widen before leveling a venomous glare at black star.

Naruto see's black star walking over to the girls with an arrogant expression before Naruto pulls out his twin magnums finger on the trigger ready to put black star down.

"Where is that useless feeble woman tsubaki at anyway she is supposed to be with me." He sneered making maka glare at him with venom but before she could do anything more Naruto shunpoed behind black star planting his gun to the side of his head.

_Click!_

The sound of a gun being readied Naruto looks at black star with a cold look making black star glare at him with jealousy and hate for showing him up.

"Don't even speak black star i know what you did on that mission to eliminate tsubaki's brother masamune YOU FUCKING ABANDONED TSUBAKI! TO DIE JUST TO SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE!" Naruto roared at black star who is receiving glares of hate and disgust making him grit his teeth in frustration.

Black Star tackles Naruto through the walls till landing at the school entrance while in mid-air Naruto used his acrobatics and flexibility to put black star in position for an Izuna Drop that will leave him with a concussion.

"This is for tsubaki you bastard!" Naruto roared as he wrapped his arms around black star preventing him from escaping as they continued to spin down to the earth.

"Ninja Art: Izuna Drop!" Their bodies continued gaining speed till the wind became visible and hit the earth.

**BOOM!**

A huge earthquake sounded throughout death city getting the attention of the witches who fly toward the location of the sound.

A few minutes later everyone including the death scythes and lord death appear on the scene just in time for Naruto to flip out of the wreckage with nothing but dir ton his clothes and his upperwear shredded making his toned body visible to everyone including the women.

Naruto snaps his head up before floating up to like 10 ft shocking everyone with his abilities "Mabaa-Sama can you and your companions come down i mean you no harm at all i dont share anyones views on witches." Naruto said to no one but he did hear a gasp until the people he asked deactivated their soul protect.

Naruto looks up to see one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen Mabaa has a huge purple over coat and a huge hat that hides her figure that made Naruto frown before floating over to her standing to the height as the witch.

"Mabaa-sama why do you hide yourself?" He asked sincerely getting a soft sigh from the grand witch who lifts her hat up a bit to show Naruto one of her eyes is missing.

"My eye is gone why would you want to look at such a sight stranger-kun." She said sadly getting a sad look from naruto who places his hand on the left side of her cheek giving her the softest smile a witch of her status has ever seen.

Naruto channels his purified youki to where her empty socket is and used his ying-yang style to recreate mabaa's magic eye.

Mabaa moans lowly from the warm, caressing feeling she gets from the youki _He has the youki of a demon except his dosen't feel evil... It feels.. warm and comforting.. To think a hanyou could be this kind and his eyes speak of pain and betrayal so sad for one so young despite that he acts more than his age.. _She thought sadly until she gasps as her vision in her left appears.

Naruto conjures an oval mirrior with pearls embedded in it and gives it to mabaa, as she looks at it she cries with tears of happiness and wonderment.

Her same eye that she lost is sitting in the same spot it was that day but feels stronger this cause sher to throw her hat off shocking everyone except Naruto who gives her a smile.

Mabaa had beautiful porcelain skin that made her look like a goddess, beautiful curves, large breasts that look bigger than tsunade's, long shapely legs and exotic purple eyes with a black background and long black hair cascading down her back.

"Tou-san come up here no one else!" Naruto yelled getting a nod from death who floats up to Naruto and gives his son a proud smile that shocks the witches.

"I see you met my son mabaa-chan. He always loves to help out others in need especially if its women it became sort of a honor code for him." Death chuckled getting a tic-mark from Naruto.

The witches zero in on his whisker marks till a mouse looking girl jumps on to him rubbing his whiskers making him purr this causes the other witches to squeal at how cute he is.

Death get's a sly grin on his face that Naruto recognized who is waving his hands telling him 'No but death ignores him "You know ladies Naruto-chan is a heir of three clans and has to take multiple wives besides i'm sure he has a big enough heart for everyone." He said smirking at Naruto's pleading eyes before something that shocks him.

Mabaa strides to Naruto hips swaying in her wake before she bends down and gives Naruto a full on makeout session with their tongues wrestling for control till Naruto wins making her moan.

"Well naru-kun why don't we go on a date after you finish with the traitor who abandoned your tsu-chan." She said grinning at Naruto who gets an evil smirk before grabbing her as getting a quiet moan at his soft hands.

"Tou-san keep my himes comfortable while i get rid of the trash." Naruto said with his foxy grin getting blushes from the other wishes.

Mizune a tall mouse-like witch whispered to a frog-like witch "Ne Eureka-chan how big do you think naru-kun is down there?" She whispered pervertedly getting the same from eureka who knew witches could be perverts.

"Hmm.. I think 11 or 13 inches without being erected i can't wait to have him." She whispered with a glazed over look in her eye, but the other witches heard her and mizune making them drool except mabaa who has a seductive grin on her face making death pray for his son.

Naruto floated down to ground level before catching a kunai thrown at him that made his eyes narrow in rage was the description of the kunai.

"So... you broke into my family's home and stole something that belonged to my other father just to satisfy your own selfish GOALS!" He yelled getting a demented smirk from black star.

"A weapon of that belongs in the hand of a god not street trash like you." The insane meister cackled madly before coughing up blood seeing Naruto's fist embedded in his chest.

Naruto's hair shadows his eyes. but they change from a dark blue to a dark violet color with a slit pupil and his whisker marks became more darker and defined.

He raised his head up and glared at black star with all his hatred making his father's heart clench to think his son had equal love for both him and minato _Black star will not be leaving this place alive if i can't help it he would probably side with asura if he was freed... _Death thought grimly.

"For your transgressions against my family and mates you will not leave this place alive... Naruto said lowly getting raised eyebrows at his fierceness spirit however tried to reason with Naruto.

"Spirit if you side with this scum you will be joining him regardless if you are maka-chan's father Do You Understand _Death scythe!" _Naruto warned getting shocked looks from everyone including mabaa at his voice that sounded omniously with a bit of malice.

"You bastard (cough) i will kill you and make sure your women know their place." Black Star said no sanity left in his eyes before crying out in pain as Naruto used his father's taijutsu style to attack him with alot of high-speed power punches, elbows, and kicks.

Naruto walked toward him slowly with a cold look in his eyes "Do you know why you are weak black star you lack compassion and love for others something that you inherited from your power hungry parents who ate human souls to gain more power." Naruto said with even more coldness angering black star.

"To think someone like you would stoop so low as to follow your clans way i sense a 3 year old girls soul in your stomach as well and your soul is turning red meaning you already are a kishin." He said with no remorse this statement made everyone including the witches glare at the single star clan heir with disgust and hate to eat the soul of a little child is unforgivable and punishable by death.

Naruto tapped the seal on his shoulder with the kanji for tradition as a O-katana appears in his hand swirling purple.

Naruto unsheathed it slowly "Meet Enma No Yamato the sword of the devil sparda."Mabaa shuddered at the weapon naruto is wielding to think it was of the great devil

Naruto put his hand up in a 'Come Hither Motion' enraging black star who didn't see Naruto's sadistic glint that made death almost feel sorry for the crazed star heir.

_Almost..._

Black Star came within 4 feet before Naruto shunpoed behind him slowly sheathing his katana till.

_Click!_

Black star screamed in pain as his bod was lacerated many times leaving his body and face miamed completely making him stumble in pain.

"It seems you are still alive black star most men would have died from the pain of the youki infused in this sword." He said in mock-sadness making everyone pale when he mentioned 'youki' he noticed this and told them that he has complete control over it making them stare at him with disbelief.

Black star saw Naruto distracted and jumped up to stab him in the neck, Not seeing Naruto's feral smirk and the flash of gold.

The light dims down to show Naruto shrouded in a golden flame till it forms the attire of the rikudo sennin his eyes a beautiful blazing orange.

"This is my demon's final form this is what i acheived when i mastered the control of my youki." Naruto spoke in a deeper more, elegant voice that made mizune and eureka's panties get wet from how sexy his voice sounds.

"In this form i can move at the speed of light, manipulate my cloak to form extra arms and sense emotions." He said the last part proudly making death smirk in amusement, but the witches are shocked.

Mabaa looks interested "Naru-kun, does this mean you can sense any kind of emotion and do you have a sensory range." Naruto smirked in a way that means he is going to prank someone.

"Hmm Ma-chan my sensory range can cover the whole planet since i made myself attune to nature and thanks to my clan abilities i can even sense how corrupted someone's soul is." Naruto said seriously getting awed looks from witches to think someone was this good of a sensor.

Naruto feels a tingle on his back glancing behind him black star has his fist and elbow in his back feeling something intruding his wavelength. This causes Naruto to frown not liking such a foul wavelength to touch him he matches his wavelength to black star's negating the effects.

Naruto glances at black star with ice-cold hate before kicking him up in the air revealing a tattoo on his chest making Naruto narrow his eyes in rage _This idiot must have followed me through the portals when i left and went to that snake pedo of all people to gain more power! _Raged Naruto before aiming his finger gathering white and black chakra forming a glowing ball one half white the other black.

"Sayonara black star may you rot in hell with the rest of your clan for your heinous deeds." Naruto yelled his voice sounding throughout death city.

**"Yin-Yang Bijuudama!"** Naruto roared as a beam of white and black chakra blasted form his finger engulfing a screaming black star explodes from the power his soul being ripped apart leaving agonizing wails like a wraith before disappearing.

Silence reigns for a few minutes before maka runs with tsubaki the girls following her to Naruto and jumps in mid-air to give him a loving hug.

"RUTO-KUNNN!" She yelled in a happy tone making him grin foxily before catching the girl by her waist giving her a passionate kiss with his cloak letting out golden flames making the scene more beautiful getting the others to 'aww' at the scene getting sheepish chuckles from Naruto and Maka who look at each other and grin.

"GO NARUTO!" Justin Law roared in approval making the rest of the students do the same in unison getting tears from Naruto _It seem's i've finally been acknowledged ne? Kyu-chan.._ He grinned happily

Kyuubi smiles lovingly at her container "Yes, you have Na-kun though i can tell these next few years are gonna be fun i can feel it." She said excitedly in the mindscape getting a nod from Naruto who is finally happy.

He is sure his tou-san and kaa-san are proud of him,but he dosen'tknow a certain spider has become interested in him and in a way that he will like...

* * *

**END**

**Thank you for reading this chapter i had fun making godlike crossovers something that fills my heart with pride but i also give thanks to Challenger and Ronny for giving me the ideas for creating crossovers for my lovely readers.**

**Give me some feedback or comments on the female soul and kid it was an idea challenger gave me.**

**Gonna make a poll for what crossover to do next stay posted.**

**Azure King Out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Vacation In Konoha!**

"You want me to what!" Naruto roared at the sweating form of Death who is wishing he hadn't opened his big mouth while Kyuubi, Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Kid are staring at him in disbelief at what he just asked.

"Soichi it's only for a 4 months for you as a vacation you can't just spend all your time training and fighting." He sighed tiredly getting a resigned sigh from Naruto.

"Fine i'll take a damn vacation." He grumbled before walking toward his room and slamming the door hard enough to create spider-web cracks on the walls making them wince knowing he is gonna be in a pissy mood while in Konoha knowing the village will bother him.

"Death, you do realize if that village pisses him off enough he will blow it up right?" Kyuubi said raising an eyebrow.

"Kyu, the reason why i want Naruto to go to the other dimension is because Arachnid and a group of people have taken an interest in Naruto and not the good kind." He shivered with Kyuubi doing the same.

Death pulled out a scroll with his symbol on it and handed it to Kyuubi who looked at him with a raised eyebrow before reading through the scroll and grinned later.

"If Hiruzen or any of those idiots try anything he will be given permission from me to reap every soul there except the innocent." Death said sweetly cracking up on the inside at Kyuubi's scared look.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked from behind Death making him jump in fright getting sniggers of laughter form everyone only for a dark aura to form around him and a demonic glint to shine in his eye as his hand enlarges.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!" He roared and tryed to chop them on the head only to notice plushies of them standing in their places throwing raspberries at him making his head turn mechanically toward the open door and dashes toward the outside and started chopping everything.

(With Naruto and Co.)

Naruto looks back boredly as the portal closes behind them death city no longer in view before walking toward the light in front of him with the others having their hands on weapons just in case they were attacked.

"Well, let's start our vacation." He said sarcastically before walking out of the portal to see themselves near Konoha with the guards gawking at them, ignoring them Naruto and his mates walked through the gates looking around at the sights with an unimpressed look already sensing some very familiar chakra signatures before heading to training ground 44.

"What do you want jounin?" Naruto said irritated turning to see Kurenai, Anko, Kakashi, Hana, Asuma, Ebisu, Yamato, Shikaku, Inoichi, and suprisingly Mikoto Uchiha who was spared by Itachi to keep Sasuke safe.

Naruto stares at them with no emotion in his face along with his mates doing the same. "Speak." Spoke Naruto folding his arms leaning against a tree and stomped on a black snake that vanished in a poof making him give Anko an irritated glance.

"One more time Mitarashi, and i will not be held responsible for you losing a limb." He said icily making them flinch especially Anko who felt small.

"We want to know where you've been?" Kakashi said sternly only to get an uninterested look from Naruto.

"Last time i checked i was never a citizen of this shithole so don't think you can order me around." He growled his eyes flashing crimson making Yamato twitch.

"I am not impressed." Kid said coldly narrowing her eyes at Kurenai, Anko, and Hana who is wondering why a little girl has such cold eyes.

"What was that!" Ebisu growled at the disrespect toward his village only to hear a sword unsheathing turning to see Naruto with Yamato halfway out of it's hilt.

"Give me one fucking reason not to split you in two." He said menacingly with one of his eyes black and the other white.

"What happened to the Naruto who was always shouting about being Hokage?" Kakashi asked eyesmiling.

"Didn't i say before i will not allow myself to be turned into a weapon just to satisfy some stupid ignorant idiots!" Naruto hissed at Kakashi venomously getting a frown from Kakashi who was supposed to be his sensei along with the Uchiha and Haruno to keep Naruto from getting stronger so they could control him easily.

"Me and my mates are here only on vacation so do not think your dumbass of a Kage can order me around." He glared at them getting shocked looks at the hatred in his eyes.

"But this village is your home!" Kurenai said only to get a snort from Maka.

"If this village is his home i wouldn't trust neither one of you to try and seal away his hard-earned skills which is something you would do just for the village." She said scathingly with the others nodding.

Naruto turned his head as a his golden youki covers him his eyes blazing a scarlet orange. "Get your ass out here you traitor of a godfather!" He growled and dodged a tongue coming from a toad before forming a rasengan and launching it into it's mouth causing it to explode in a poof of smoke just as Jariya leaped onto the ground next to Kakashi.

"Still think i was lying when i said i mastered my demonic chakra!" He sneered at Kakashi and Jariya who are looking worried for some reason.

"How did you master it you only had one part of the Kyuubi's chakra." Jariya growled getting a cold chuckle from Naruto.

"Because Shinigami-tou-san placed it back inside me after he rescued me from this shithole." He smirked seeing Jariya's angered eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, i have to get some training in." Naruto said impassively before walking away only to smash a wooden branch into pieces.

Naruto turned his head to see Yamato frowning at him. "I thought i told you i will never be anyones punching bag so leave me alone and know i will always know you are following me do it again i will raze this backwater village to the ground Tou-san's sacrifice was wasted on this dishonorable village." He said coldly before turning his cold eyes toward Hana, Kurenai, and Anko.

"That easily forgiving Naruto who let himself be manipulated by a failure of a kage is dead and gone this is Naruto Namikaze, and he is in no mood to fight for this stinking village have a pleasant fucking day!" He hissed before stomping off toward his parent's home with killing intent flooding the area while his mates stare at them coldly.

"It's your fault he is like this." Kid spat at them before vanishing in a swirl of shadows.

"I agree with Kid." Liz and Patty said coldly in unison before vanishing in a swirl of water.

Maka and Soul vanish in a swirl of blue fire leaving Tsubaki and Kyuubi who are radiating malice and rage at them.

"I hope this village burns for treating Shinigami-sama's son this way!" She spat at Jariya who frowned and vanished in a siwrl of lightning leaving Kyuubi who is givng each of them disgusted looks.

"I should have destroyed this village on that night!" She growled with rage before vanishing in crimson flames making their eyes widen at those familiar eyes before rushing to the tower to report this to the Sandaime.

(With Naruto)

Naruto is moving through the Kata's for the Dark Slayer style at one of the training grounds with his clones trying to get rid of the rage and hatred burning through him while Kyuubi is trying to calm him through the mental link and was about to be finish when he sensed a team watching him making his eyes grow darker with dark intentions flowing through him.

"I suggest you stop hiding." He said coldly flaring his K.I. at the ones hiding in the tree who stepped out with frowns on their faces at his attitude.

"What do you want?" He asked impassively staring at them through the shadows of his hood with an aura that said 'Speak or Piss off' which made their frowns deepen.

"The council requests your prescence Naruto-san-" A bowl haired cut man said only to flinch as Naruto slammed the flat of his blade into the tree turning it into sawdust.

"Tell the council to piss off before i do something i might regret." He said darkly to them.

"THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!" One of them yelled only to get a snort from Naruto who sat down by the tree and closed his eyes to calm his nerves only to open his eyes and narrow them at a white eyed boy staring at him.

"What the hell are you staring at." He narrowed his eyes sharply at the one who he knows is a Hyuuga who shivers at the look of malice in his eyes and was about to speak only for the arrival of the council to stop him with them frowning at Naruto except Homura, Danzo, and Koharu who are smirking amusingly.

"So how is the _honorable_ council doing today?" He asked sweetly making some of them wince at how he said honorable like it was poison.

"We summoned you to the council why did you not come?" One of the civilians demanded only to flinch as Naruto sharpens his sword using a flat rock slowly drawing the scraping noises out making them flinch everytime.

"I am only here with my mates to have a vacation not to join this village." He said calmly ignoring the enraged yells at him not allowed to have more than one girlfriend. "I don't care you are not my mother or father so don't think you can order me around like these other idiots like Hatake and Jariya!" He hissed at them making them recoil at the venom in his words before he go's through his kata's for the royal guard style flowing through each stance and movement masterfully getting gasps at how he flowed from move to move only for him to stop turning his head to see four people coming near the training ground.

"What is Hatake doing bringing his team near me?" Naruto said in a cold tone looking at Hiruzen who is looking sheepish getting narrowed eyes from the elders and Naruto _"If he thinks i'm gonna be friends with that mutt, emo, and banshee he's in for a rude awakening." _He growled in his mind before seeing the squad appear a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing here Hatake?"

"I wanted you to make friends with my cute little genin." Kakashi eye smiled.

"The day that happens is when all hell freezes over." Naruto said boredly making the genin frown except the emo who is glaring at him with jealous only to flinch at the cold blue eyes looking at him.

Naruto snorts before walking away only to feel a hand on his shoulder from Jariya. "Gaki you will show these genin respect." He said seriously only for Naruto to grab his hand and crush it making him howl in pain as the son of death dislocated his shoulder form it's socket and kicked him in the head launching him through the tree leaving him looking like a mangled body.

Naruto stared at Jariya's bloodied form with no hint of remorse in his eye just cold burning rage and hatred. "You're nothing but a traitor to my family Toad Sannin." He said coldly his eyes holding nothing within them just blank and this scared the Sandaime and the others that wanted him under their thumb.

"I already know about your plans to put me on that pathetic team if i had stayed here and frankly i am disgusted!" Naruto barked his eyes blazing an ethereal orange color glowing with power behind them as a crimson aura poured out of Naruto who had a stone-like expression on his face (Picture Roah's Aura in battle).

Hiruzen shakes his head. "Naruto, i'm afraid you will have to have your powers sealed for the good of the village you clearly have no control over your actions." He said carefullly only to get barks of laughter from Kid and the others who just arrived who stood by Naruto.

"If you think i am gonna let you suppress my mind till i would be nothing but an idiot." His voice took on a hard, cold edge making them tense as his aura blazed brighter causing a massive weight to press down on their shoulders. "You are sadly mistaken Hokage-san, i can demolish this village using my demonic chakra alone and not even your shodaime-wannabe can suppress me." He smirked cruelly his hair taking on a spikier edge and his whisker marks getting dark as a cloak of five swishing tails formed behind him except there was no malice in the air or bloodlust it felt controlled.

"Gonna try and seal my skills away when i can just burn the seals off using my chakra." He said raising an eyebrow daring them to attack out of the corner of his eye he saw Kakashi's team along with several other jounin and anbu charging at him getting a cold smirk from Naruto who pointed a finger at them. "Demon Illusion: Realm Of The Fallen." He said ominously as his personal genjutsu took effect as they fell to the ground screaming their heads off eyes wide in horror.

"Realm Of The Fallen my personal S-rank Genjutsu that sends them to the realm of the fallen angels creatures that are more crueler than any demon alive and have no qualms about torturing those who have done many wrongs in the past i only used 5 percent of my chakra and that is enough to cause mental trauma but low enough to keep them from fainting." He said calmly not caring about their screams making nearly everyone's eyes widen in fear especially Sasuke who was reminded of Itachi's Tsukuyomi except this felt worser.

"Naru-koi, that's enough they aren't worth it let's go to another training ground to train." Soul said softly, he closes his eyes and sighs and reluctantly releases the Genjutsu leaving them gasping for breath and walks away from the training ground not before leaving them with a warning. "Get out of my sight I wonder why i wasted one of my creations against such weak-willed cretins." He said coldly before vanishing in a swirl of purple lightning with the others leaving several scared ninja yet determined to get their weapon back.

"You are all fools." Danzo deadpanned.

"He is a Jinchuuriki Danzo-san, he need's to be controlled-" Shibi was cut off by a raised hand from Tsume who sighs tiredly.

"I don't support this." The Inuzuka Matriarch said lowly as if remembering her times with Kushina how they used to do pranks together.

"I'm honoring Kushina-chan's memory." She said with finality.

"So am i." Hiashi said before walking home with a determined look in his eye.

"Count us in!" Chouza and Inoichi said in unison.

Shikaku sighed before a small smirk lit up on his face "Troublesome guess it can't be helped count me in guy's." He grinned before walking toward his compound.

"Jariya, inform Itachi about Naruto's location he is to be captured and put under control immediately." He whispered to his pupil who nodded not seeing a black fox listening to their conversation he needed to report to this to Naruto-sama and poofed in white smoke.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was fighting his clones using only Soul Resonance that is a scythe larger than Soul and blacker looking just as he finished off the last clone with a wave of fire one of his summons poofed into the training grounds causing Naruto to stop instantly.

"Report!"

"Naruto-sama I overheard the Sandaime and Jariya planning on informing Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki to come capture you so they can seal away your power!" Kuro yipped angrily how dare these humans that abused his onee-sama's mate try to control him.

Naruto looked emotionless before snorting dismissively. "Like Itachi could even stand a chance against me i have more experience than him in fighting he is nothing but a pacifist and a loyal boot licker for that old fool if he comes for me i'll torture him right in front of this entire village just to show them who is more deadly than Kyu-chan." He said in a sadistic tone making Kyuubi, Soul, and Tsubaki who passed by the room feel their panties wetten.

_"My kami he sound's so hot like that!" _They thought lustfully planning on giving him a present before this vacation is over not seeing Naruto's knowing look staring at them before shaking his head and went outside wearing a pair of black jeans with a belt crossing into an X with the buckle of a kitsune head, black combat boots, a tight dark sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a black leather jacket with red strikes down the sleeves and a grinning nine tailed fox on the back over it, his blonde hair looking untame before walking outside not noticing his girls following him across the rooftops and walked out for a night stroll.

(With Maka and the others)

"Why are we stalking him again?" Maka asked in a deadpan voice not believing this is necessary since Naruto can take care of himself.

"We're making sure none of these hussies try to come onto our Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi pouted as they watched Naruto walk to a familiar ramen stand with a nostalgic look in his eye.

(With Naruto)

Naruto smiles seeing his favorite ramen stand and was about to greet Ayame only to narrow his eyes at a mob gathering around the ramen stand seeing a few of them get knocked on the ground until he saw a flash of brown hair.

"Ayame..." He whispered as he saw the rage in her beautiful brown eyes. "How dare you! Threaten me to renounce Naruto-kun's name i'll kill you fucking Uchiha and council!" She practically snarled like a cornered animal wielding twin kodachi's with deadly skill worthy of an anbu captain.

"You will bow to my whims bitch! That Namikaze is nothing compared to me and he never will!" Sasuke sneered at her only to get an unladylike snort that made the crowd snarl at her getting a mocking cold laughter that made him shiver in anticipation.

"Please Uchiha! i heard what Naruto-sama did and i wish he had gave you worse since he was feeling you weren't even worth the time to lick the dirt off off his boots!" She sneered at him mockingly making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her boldness and felt touched she had such respect for him.

Sasuke and the mob saw red and was about to attack her when an arm draped over his shoulder looking to her left she smiled seeing her favorite whiskered blond and had to saw he got handsome the last time she saw him especially the tattoo that gave him a badboy image that made her cheek's darken.

"Miss me Ayame-chan!" He cooed seductively making the women walking by and Ayame feel aroused especially Hana who was going to help Ayame felt her instincts shout at her to claim him as a mate and felt jealous seeing Ayame hug the handsome blond tightly.

Naruto look's around to find the old man only to not see him and felt dread creep into his stomach at Ayame's sad face and was afraid to ask. "Aya-chan, where's Tuechi ?" He asked dreading the answer only for her eyes to go dead.

"He was executed by the council due to him not following the village's view on you!" She spat at the civilians who were looking smug while several ninja glared daggers at them.

Naruto's eyes became shadowed by his hair getting mocking laughter from Sasuke who got a kick out of seeing the one who humiliated him months ago and was about to insult him only for the air in the village to become deathly cold that others could see their breath in front of them.

The source came from Naruto who's eyes are glowing with power and rage his face tattoo glowing intensely and his lips curved up into a sick grin that made Kyuubi and the others feel scared all of a sudden until he started walking to them slowly singing a creepy song.

_One, Two Uzumaki's coming for you!_

_Three, Four better lock your doors!_

_Five, Six Uchiha's are dicks!_

_Seven, Eight you are all_ **DEAD!**" He finished in a demonic voice that literally made nearly everyone pass out from fear as a black pole materialized into his hand morphing into a long bo-staff with spikes extending form the ends and twirled it masterfully.

Naruto suddenly giggled creepily making everyone pale and shiver all of a sudden even Kyuubi who was a beast of malice and bloodlust in her full form can't help but be scared, yet aroused at the undertone in his voice. "Someone's going to lose a few limbs." She trailed off with the others eyes widening before the ninja shunshined to the tower to get the Sandaime.

**"Now who want's to be first!" **He said cheerily with an eye smile making one of them run at him fists raised only to get a sick, cold grin from Naruto.

**SPLAT!**

Everyone paled in horror as Naruto literally smashed the man's head like a watermelon blooding spraying like a broken fountain covering Naruto's face and hair in the crimson substance getting a cold chilling chuckle from Naruto who licked the blood on his fingers slowly with his gaze on them with a predatory look in his face only to frown in disgust and spit the blood to the side.

"What disgusting blood!" He frowned only to turn to them slowly with scarlet eyes looking at them hungrily (Azure: Can anyone hear funeral bells ringing?), and smiled sweetly and suddenly dashed at them and began sending complex swings and strikes with his bo-staff dismembering or miaming any who tried to run or stop him with a crazed grin on his face that made Anko become frightened that she frantically called five anbu squads to detain him.

Tsubaki looked at the scene with a lustful look rubbing her thighs together with a crazed glint in her eye. " So much blood Naruto-sama." She murmured lustfully getting wide-eye looks from Kyuubi and the others (Azure:Hey the girl can have fetishes if she want's to!).

Sasuke looked at Naruto with fear in his eyes and started to run only for a black chain to grip his leg coming from Naruto's back who was grinning with bloodlust. "Going somewhere Sasuke-kun?!" He asked in a singsong voice twirling the bo-staff in his hand as the Uchiha heir clawed at the ground as the chain dragged him to Naruto eye's dilating in fear and started screaming his head off as the monster before him got closer only for five squads of anbu to block him.

Naruto's eyes lost their crazed bloodlust replaced with a cold hard scowl that would made Kyuubi flinch knowing Naruto is not pleased. "Well, well if it isn't my old security detail when i was little." He said sarcastically making them wince each time especially a violet-haired anbu with a neko mask who is shivering seeing the kind boy act like the monster this village make him into.

"N-N-naruto-sama we've been asked to detain you and bring you to interrogation." She stuttered as he walked slowly toward her flaring his spirit pressure causing some of the mob's head's to explode from the pressure and Yugao to feel like a rabbit in the foxe's den.

He stopped right in front of Yugao and smiled seductively making her feel hot all of a sudden and leaned into her ear licking her earlobe getting pleasured moans from the normally stoic anbu. "Is that anyway to treat your Naruto-sama, Yu-chan..." He whispered seductively into her ear his voice carrying into the wind making several women feel horny.

Yugao felt her attraction get stronger intensely for the blond Namikaze and felt her folds wetten under her anbu pants but resists defiantly. _"No i can't fall for him i'm older than him for kami's sake Kushina-sensei would kill me!" _She tried to convinve herself only to feel the other side of her mind take hold.

"No Naruto-sama it isn't." Yugao said in a different voice making everyone look at her like she was another person what they didn't know was that this was Yugao's true self that the Sandaime sealed away and now she's out to play.

She took off her mask to show her normally brown eyes have violet orbs with a cat slit in them wearing a predatory smirk on her mouth making Naruto think she was related to Blair _"Hmm maybe she is?" _He mused thoughtfully.

Kyuubi and the others were about to turn to go back home only to feel a hand cup their womanhoods getting moans form them . "When we get home all of you will get punished!" He said darkly making them get scared, yet excited looks at their Naruto-kun punishing them especially Tsubaki having the lecherous thoughts.

"Yes Naruto-sama!" They chorused as his clones shunshined them back to the compound and turned back and jumped down towards Ayame and Yugao who hugged him tightly sobbing his chest. "It's ok Aya-chan, Yu-chan i'm here." He said soothingly until they calmed down.

Ayame looked at him with teary eyes. "Why did you leave i missed you!" She sobbed making Naruto's heart ache at the sadness in her eye's and sighed as his eyes that were normally bright held massive amounts of hate, malice and rage, yet kindness that it was impossible for her to not feel intimidated.

"I hid in one of the airducts in the hokage tower to escape the mob's who were trying to kill me, i heard the Sandaime arguing with Uncle Danzo and Homura and Auntie Koharu that i would have seals placed on me so i would have several problems as a Shinobi." He said with scorn and bitterness in his tone at the betrayal he felt while the girls felt their stomach's grow cold.

"What seals was he trying to place?" Yugao asked almost t hoping she wasn't right.

"Chakra suppression, vanity, loyalty, compulsion, mind supression, mind control, chakra scrambling, and Dead-man seals." He said in a robotic tone that scared Danzo and the elders who were listening and felt the urge to vomit at how far Hiruzen was willing to go.

Yugao and Ayame turned ashen white "Who was the mind-control seal keyed to? Ayame whispered feeling bile rise in her throat.

Naruto started to cackle in a mad way his eyes having a look that would make even the most hardened kage flinch at how haunted it sounded until he spoke in an amusing tone. "Picture emerald eyes, screeching voice, has gold diggerish ways, flat-chested, and has bubble gum pink hair." He said boredly making everyone who heard his description think for a second before their eyes bulged before vomiting into the nearest trashcan in revulsion.

"HE TRIED TO MAKE YOU LOYAL TO THE FUCKING WHORE OF A HARUNO!" Yugao shrieked loudly a malicious purple aura flaring around her with a look of murder in her eyes getting a snort from Naruto knowing he felt repulsed that the old man would think he would go after a Haruno of all people.

"Yes, if my mother and father were alive to hear that and that he made a marriage contract..." He trailed off before his eyes bulged out their sockets before he started to shake with rage foaming at the mouth like a crazed animal making several ninja run like hell.

**"SANDAIME-TEME!" **His voice roared demonically as he stomped his way toward the council room where he knew everyone else is at his stomps causing huge craters to form from his rage-induced strength.

Danzo stared along Koharu and Homura before they deadpanned. "Someone's fucked." They said in unison before shunshining to the council room to watch the near verbal fight about to start might turn physical if lucky.

(Council Room)

"So we are in agreement Namikaze will marry Sakura Haruno after joining team 7 as it's fourth member and will teach the Uchiha everything he knows?" Hiruzen smiled triumphantly only for an enraged screech to be heard in village.

**"SARUTOBI-TEME!" **Naruto's voice screeched furiously making several of the clan heads stare in disbelief before slowly moving under the table eyeing the door fearfully as they heard screams of pain and terror and ripping sounds making them shiver in fear with one thought in their head.

_"NARUTO IS PISSED NOW!" _They thought sweating they realized he inherited his mothers explosive temper surpassing Tsunade's own temper while Jariya who is standing by Sarutobi snorts thinking his student's kid was mad for not telling him the good news only for the door to slowly have a hole cut into it and pushed outward showing Naruto's face set into a ferocious snarl with him frothing at the mouth making Kuromaru yelp and hide under the table whimpering.

Naruto slashed the door apart like it was his most hated enemy before stalking toward a nervous looking civilian council, Sannin, and old Hokage. "I know you did not set up a marriage contract with someone i do not fucking like you old bag shit!" He screeched at them making them shrink under his stare that held so much hatred it was effecting the air around them making some have trouble breathing.

Naruto grabs the contract before his hands covered themselves in blue flames incinerating completely before slashing an anbu trying to attach a seal to him in half just as a squad of anbu tried to subdue him keyword being tried due to Naruto killing anbu left and right using brutal strikes severing limbs and heads till he was sitting on a throne of bodies with a content look on his face before walking toward the door only to smack away Jariya's hand carrying a low-powered rasengan causing it to disappate.

"You aren't even worth my time to lick the dirt from my boots, so leave me alone!" He slammed the door leaving several smirking who left giving the gobsmacked people amused looks.

Danzo and his two teammates just gave Hiruzen a grin. "Told ya!" They said in a singsong voice before vanishing in a swirl of leaves not seeing a raven with a sharingan eye watching them.

* * *

**Lemon Start!**

Naruto slammed the door leading to his bedroom to see his girls getting pounded by his clones with drool coming form their mouths with glazed eyes before his clones dispelled giving him a massive boner from the memories before Soul, Tsubaki and Maka attacked his cock licking it all over even his balls making him growl in pleasure at his girls licking him before stroking him fast making his cock twitch violently in front of them before their faces became covered in cum getting moans of delight at the wonderous liquid flowing into their mouths.

Naruto grabbed the three before placing Maka on top of Soul who was on her back and drilled into her pussy relentlessly getting screams of pleasure from the scythe meister who looked at her mate as he pounded her pussy roughly just the way she liked it while kissing her partner hungrily as the pleasure began to build and whined feeling Naruto remove his cock from her hole and heard Soul gasp as he bottomed her out and began thrusting hard and fast grunting. "You like this don't you So-chan, my scythe princess!" He growled in a lustful voice making the scythe weapon mewl in pleasure escalating into screams of pleasure while Tsubaki is kissing Naruto her tongue wrestling with his while he thrusted even faster till his hips were a blur.

"NARUTO! I'M GETTING CLOSE!" Maka cried out with Soul screaming the same making him speed even more their pelvis's connecting making wet smacking noise and several veins bulged in his arms before he created a clone to take Soul while he took Maka until they screamed drenching his member in their juices before burying his member deeply into their cervix and released buckets of cum with a roar disconnecting he watched as the two girls moaned as the semen flowed from them.

He turned to Tsubaki and pierced her womb getting a howl of pleasure form the normally quiet ninja girl who's breasts are swaying as he speeds up, Naruto puts one of her legs on his shoulders allowing him more access getting scream for him to go harder and faster which he smirked at before giving her wish and began drilling her even faster his member stretching her out causing the heat in their stomach's to intensify.

Naruto feel's Tsubaki's pussy clench his cock tightly making him grit his teeth before roaring as he and Tsubaki cum at the same time.

"I'M CUMMING!" They cried out before falling the bed exhausted with a satisfied smile with his girls snuggling close to him for warmth not knowing of the darkness locked in his heart that will be unleashed soon.

**(Akatsuki Base in Ame)**

"So Naruto Uzumaki has finally returned huh?" Itachi muttered as he, Kisame, Konan, and Sasori traveled quickly to Konoha to capture the 9 tails for their plan unaware that Yahika aka Pein sent the three of them to their death's.

Two people travel through the tree's suppressing their chakra to non-existent while trailing the four akatsuki members.

An orange-haired lady named Yahika stands at 5'7, with the body of a goddess her figure being hidden by her cloak, the most astonishing thing is the smile on the normally stoic woman who was contacted by lord death and gave her another chance at life.

The red-head by Yahika is Nagata Uzumaki like her death healed her condition which she couldn't help but do a little tapdance which was amusing for Yahika but the shocker was that Yahika still kept the rinnegan even after being resurrected which meant both her and Yahika were pure Uzumaki.

"Finally we get to meet another one of our family members!" Yahika squealed quietly getting a sweatdrop from Nagata who can't help but notice the similarities between Yahika and Kushina, but inwardly she is seething at the betrayal of her former sensei who told the other nations about the defense plans for Uzu.

She can't wait ti give him a beating he'll never forget!

Yahika became disturbed at the demented glint in Nagata's eyes and pty's the asshole of a sensei Jariya and quickly sped up, but sensed a signature similar to them very faraway and gained a smirk.

Naruto has unlocked his rinngan at last.

(4 week's later)

Naruto is doing the kata's for his new Elemental Fist taijutsu he invented using his godlike elemental manipulation skills, He unlocked it after breaking a seal on his neck which Jariya placed discreetly which earned him a severe asswhipping form the irate Naruto before summoning thousands of clones to train in it's powers, but later felt it change completely as it gained 3 bars in the middle connecting to the 9 rings which he discovered was him unlocking his spiritual part of his heritage and mastered the techniques for the Sharingan part Tsukuyomi, Susano'o, Amaterasu, Kamui, Izanagi, and Izanami.

Word on the street was that he had a doujutsu with the powers of the Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan which ninja kept hounding him on where he got it and others accusing him of not being worthy of those eyes ending up with a blade through the skull.

Naruto got annoyed so much that he was meditating while training his gravity element to push and pull things only to sense anbu squads along with the jounin sensei's, sannin, council and genin making his thoughts go darker.

"What do you baka's want?" Naruto said coldly giving them an annoyed glare which the clan heads caught and backed faraway.

"We demand to know how you gained the eyes of the sage!" One of the civilians demanded arrogantly only for the tempature to drop severely.

"What i gain is not any of your concern you fucking teme!" Naruto growled already letting his rage and hatred flow.

"Those eyes were supposed to satay sealed till you were read-" Jariya began but was cutoff by a venomous sneer form Naruto.

"My eye's are apart of the Uzumaki clan not KONOHA! THIS IS MY BLOODLINE NOT YOURS! YOU FAILURE OF A GODFATHER!" He roared at jariya before sensing six chakra signatures behind him looking behind him to see Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, and Sasori no Akasuna.

"What are you scum doing here?" Naruto demanded coldly making Itachi frown at the coldness in his voice wondering why Naruto was like this.

"We have come for Kyuubi Naruto." Itachi explained only to flinch back at the sneer on Naruto's face.

"Typical Konoha Bootlicker!" He sneered at Itachi making Kisame wince at the jab the boy made at Itachi who's frown grew deeper.

"You betrayed me and my kaa-san's trust to follow the way's of this village's arrogant and stupidity way's." Naruto said darkly before unsheathing Yamato purple lightning dancing around the blade.

"For that i sentence you to death!" Naruto said coldly before dashing from his spot causing the lake to split from the force he exerted and to the shock of everyone split Sasori and Kisame in two with black flames burning the corpses instantly before turning to Itachi.

Itachi gasped at the look of madness and insanity in Naruto's eye's before activating his Mangekyo and Susano'o forming a red chakra warrior around him only to his shock Naruto did the same except his looked more stronger and was azure blue in color and had the visage of Kyuubi 9 black flame orbs at the tips of it's tails and a wakizashi in one hand and a crossbow shield attached to it's hand.

Naruto stares at Itachi with betrayal, hatred and rage in his eye's before clashing with his susano'o sending powerful and fast strikes against the Uchiha slayer's ethereal warrior forcing the man to constantly send chakra to repair it and shot an amaterasu from his left eye at Naruto only for his shield to absorb it and notched a black arrow and shot it piercing through Itachi who smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Otouto!" Itachi said only Naruto hearing making his eye's widen before a crow with a sharingan in it's eye went down his throat and felt his eye's grow stronger confusing him till he saw Itachi's sad smile before shouting.

"ITACHI-NII!" His last vision of Itachi was his sad smile as the flames consumed him leaving nothing behind while Naruto stares at the scorch mark with wide-eye's before his eye's dilated before turning to scarlet crimson his pupil turning into a slit before 9 black tails sprouted from his tailbone and 2 black fox ears appearing on his head.

A massive K.I. slammed down on everyone including Kyuubi and the others who were just walking into view making them gasp at the malice and bloodlust surpassing her own and looked at Naruto her heart breaking.

**'YOU BASTARD SANDAIME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU TOOK AWAYMY CHANCE AT HAVING A CHILDHOOD, FAMILY SO NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE AWAY THE VERY THING YOU CHERISH!" **Naruto cackled madly making Kyuubi get a horrified look at the increasing hatred and bloodlust flowing form Naruto and was about to stop him only for Lord Death to knock Naruto back as he leapt through the portal with his death scythe's, the witches, and meister's by his side.

Naruto growled at them like a wild animal. **'WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP ME FATHER YOU KNOW WHAT THESE BASTARDS DID TO ME IT'S HIGH TIME I PAY THEM BACK FOR RUINING MY CHANCE AT A NORMAL CHILDHOOD!" **He shouted at his father in outrage getting a sad look from Death.

"Soichi, don't do this you'll be no better than the thing you would hate to become if you do this!" Death tried to plead with his son only for Naruto 's eye's to turn completely crimson.

**"If you try to stop me i will finish Kyu-chan's work and this time there will be no YONDAIME TO SAVE THEM!" **He roared before pointing his finger toward the monument with a cero on his finger getting horrified looks from the shinbi as the beam blasted the monument apart leaving only the Yondaime's head intact.

Naruto was about to send another one only for a yellow flash to enter his vision getting a shocked look from him seeing his biological father. **"Tou-san, Kaa-san?" **He said in a distorted voice seeing his mother and father standing by a bunch of people in noble clothes until he sniffed their scent making his eye's go darker.

**"What is Kami and the other gods doing here!" **Naruto growled ferally glaring at them especially Shini who flinched at the look of pure hatred in such a young one's eye's.

"Kit, we can't let you destroy this village while you're consumed by your own hatred." Inari the fox god tried to calm him down only to get a mirthless cold chilling laughter that made their hairs stand up on end.

**"I wonder how much despair the old man would feel if i take away the single thing he cherished more than his village..." **He whispered with an evil grin on his face getting disturbed looks on everyone's faces.

**"YES WHY DON'T I PUT YOUR GRANDSON INTO A GENJUTSU WHERE HE GET'S TO LIVE THE LIFE I HAD WHEN I WAS LITTLE!" **He cackled insanely as his features began to darken breaking Minato and Kushina's hearts at seeing how broken their son had become while Sasuke hidden in a tree is looking very remorseful.

"Would i have become like that if i allowed myself to become consumed in my own darkness?" He wondered feeling shame at his own self at how he acted.

Naruto pulled out Yamato purple lightning crackling everywhere and slashed at a part of the forest causing a huge wave of black fire to incinerate a huge portion of the forest getting shocked looks from the god's at the amount of power he wields.

Naruto suddenly smell's turning to see a small green toad with four giant sized ones behind him making him narrow his eye's. **"So you're the one along with that bastard old toad who told Jariya about that stupid prophecy!" **He spat at the toad who was frowning at the boy at calling something that could come true stupid and signaled his son's to restrain him getting nods only for a huge pressure to slam down on them a black and red tinged aura flowing from Naruto.

**"NO ONE WILL STOP ME FROM TURNING THIS DAMN VILLAGE INTO A BARREN WASTELAND!" **He said coldly and was about to attack the toads only for a white blade to stop him looking at the attacker to be Kami who was frowning at him.

**"Get out of my way!" **Naruto snarled flaring his killing intent causing a few heads to explode and tree's to wither and die getting sad looks from his mates while Kami and her sisters are frowning deeply at this hanyo who holds such hatred in his heart.

"You need to calm down you are letting your own hatred control you!" She said sternly only to get an even colder look from the Hanyo.

**"What do you know about suffering?" **He questioned her coldly making them flinch at the hatred in his eye's **"I WILL NEVER BE SEEN AS SOMEONE NORMAL!" **He yelled at her pushing his demonic blade against her pushing her back. **"THEY TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE AT HAVING A NORMAL LIFE THE DAY THE SANDAIME TOLD THE VILLAGE OF MY STATUS! ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT'S, INSULT'S ROTTEN FOOD, POISONING, BEATINGS, TORTURE, ADN MOST OF ALL LIES!" **He said insanely getting horrified looks from The witches and meisters while Death had a sad look on his face.

**"After i disposed of Mebuki Haruno that day i never felt any remorse from anyone i killed and i am glad i never felt remorse that bitch deserved to die trying to turn me into a fucking slave for her clan of FUCKING SLUTS!" **He sneered at Sakura who was cowering in fear and horror while everyone was looking at him with shocked looks to not feel remorse from killing that's impossible.

**"Do you know why i never felt remorse?" **He said and started to cackle even more madly making some Shinobi back away in fear. **"I killed away any emotion that would make me feel remorse and i'm glad i did because demon's don't deserve to feel remorse just like the villager's said isn't that right you old fool!" **He sneered at the Sandaime who is looking down in shame at how he ruined someone's life it was all for the good of the village.

Naruto pressed on the attack on Kami pushing her back every time shocking them seeing a half demon out match a god like this, but can't help but feel sadness for the young boy who killed off some of his emotions to feel remorse while Kushina and Minato are crying their heart's shouting for their son to calm down.

The anbu and the toads tried to restrain him only to get slashed apart or eviscerated into pieces while the toads got major lacerations on their bodies. Naruto launched strike after strike clashing with Kami's katana shockwaves and explosions destroying the ground while lightning crashed everywhere forcing people to avoid getting fried.

Naruto's body is running on adrenaline as he tries to kill the ones who are trying to stop him and kept dodging the attacks of the other gods who are assisting Kami and felt his vision get cloudy and felt himslf calming down, but forced himself awake by flaring his youki shocking Tozi who had the ability to calm even the tailed beasts.

"What is he?" She wondered.

Kami had enough and forced her spiritual pressure down on him making him struggle to stand getting smirks from the female god. **"You will kneel before me Naruto!" **She ordered forcing her aura down on him more getting a defiant glare from Naruto.

"I got three words for you assholes!" He growled getting curious looks from Inari and Susano'o.

"Oho and what is that Kit?" Inari asked.

"GET FUCKI**NG BENT!" **He roared blasting his spiritual pressure down on them causing the gods to slam into the ground shocking Kushina and Minato who couldn't help but look at their son with pride.

He grinned tiredly. "Told ya." He said in triumph before falling unconscious letting the pressure up allowing the gods to stand while Minato picks his son up in his arms smiling at his peaceful face as for Kushina she looks toward the tree and snatches Nagata and Yahika by their ankles with her chakra chains getting startled yelps form being dragged in the air.

Nagata smiles sheepishly. "Hey aunty Kushina." She squeaked getting a dark smirk from Kushina making them feel small while Konan looks on with amusement.

(2 hours later)

Naruto wakes up to find himself in chakra draining rope, his hands, and legs binded looking in front of him to see the gods and lord death along with Mabaa and death scythes looking at him sternly. "WHAT!" He snapped irritabily getting smug look who walked up to Naruto not seeing the dark murderous look on his face.

"You are being detained here till you are allowed to leave." He said smugly only to get a blank look from Naruto who suddenly clenches his muscles causing the rope to burst into pieces while Naruto stands up stretching his arms while the gods gawk at him except Yami and Kami giving him lustful look's.

"You wanna say that to my face asshole?" He asked calmly getting a squeak as his answer before slamming his foot into his crotch making him scream in agony as Naruto's foot launched him through the roof into the sky as a twinkle was apparent in the sky before turning to the other gods and the meisters along with death and the witches.

"Anyone else wanna try and stop me?" He asked curiously only for Anko with an anbu squad o walk in the room.

"Naruto Namikaze you are being brought to the council now!" She ordered only to get a raised eyebrow before he disappeared and reappeared as the anbu exploded in gore leaving a scared Anko.

"Get out woman." He ordered coldly making Anko flinch before shunshining to the council room to report while everyone gives him wide berth as he walks to his room.

"Find yourself a place to sleep we'll talk later."He said emotionlessly only for Justin Law to grab his shoulder.

"We need to talk now Naruto." He said sternly only to get a dark look from Naruto.

"Take your hand off of me or lose it." He ordered icily making them get a scared look in their eyes as Justin backed off letting Naruto walk out leaving them in the room.

"He is not pleased with us." Death said sadly.

Amaterasu snorts "Ya think he is downright pissed that we stopped him, my opinion should have let him raze this place to the ground." She said coldly.

"He shouldn't have let his emotions get in the way." A bespectacled woman said sternly only to get a snort from Kyuubi getting a glare form the woman.

"You try saying that to his face bitch and see if you live any longer!" She threatened before slamming the door close and walking to Naruto's room.

"Way to go Smart-ass!" Mabaa glared at the sheepiish woman.

* * *

**Whew another chapter done hope you liked the Konoha bashing in this one.**

**The Eternal Rinnegan came form the fact he is the true descendant of the Rikudo Sennin giving the techniques of all three doujutsu if you have any questions .**

**Hope you liked the ass whipping i had Naruto give Konoha.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto gives everyone the cold shoulder while the Kages from every nation come to Konoha bringing their Jinchuuriki what doe's the Sandaime have planned?**

**I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater...**

* * *

**Containers Meet at last and Godmother arrives.**

Ever since the incident at the training grounds, Naruto has completely shut himself off from showing any emotion other than coldness, and bitterness to everyone even his own mates who are trying to cheer him up and had to resist going on a rampage again with those annoying gods around him.

_'Look's like I will always be betrayed in the end.' _He scowled darkly making the civilians give him wide berth and sad, remorseful looks while some still sneered at him in hatred making him stop and narrow his eyes now amber gold with a black sclera in them with coldness, and hatred. "I would watch who you sneer at ningen." Naruto spoke in a cold tone making the man shiver in fear before passing out making Naruto snort dismissively and continued his way to a secure training ground, while sending out shadow clones to keep on practicing his elemental Taijutsu style wanting to perfect it immediately while he meditated to prolong usage of his Kitsune Sennin Mode.

He sat down cross-legged closing his eyes and stilled his body, instantly a light green aura flowed around him while his eyelids changed to a dark red color while his eyes turned scarlet red with a slit down the middle. Animals soon came out bears, wolves, birds, squirrels, foxes, and tigers sat around him with smiles on their faces making him smile softly at the innocent animals in front of him.

"What I wouldn't give to finally be free of my torment..." He whispered in a broken tone while a fox climbed on his shoulder and nuzzled her nose into his cheek making him smile and pet it gently, soon the animals fell asleep around him making him sigh in content and felt his shadow clones dispel forcefully by a familiar Toad Sannin making his eyes darken with rage and malice and it showed as a black aura blazed around him not startling the animals in the slightest which surprised him not that he minded and saw squads of Jonin, and Anbu along with Jiraiya and blond haired woman with her assistant come near including his other friends and mates.

Naruto just stared at them with a cold, impassive look in his eye making them shift nervously. "What do you want this time Ningen?" Naruto questioned closing his eyes not wanting to look at this weakling in his presence while they just frowned at him especially the blond bombshell woman.

Naruto snapped his eyes open to see the Sandaime coming in view making Naruto's Rinnegan flash into view with his Susano'o appearing instantly making the anbu and jonin tense but stopped when he realized the Sandaime was with the other Kage's and their Jinchuuriki and ha dhope they could subdue their weapon.

Naruto let his Susano'o drop and chuckled coldly making everyone in the clearing shiver as he stood up. "So you actually think these weak Jinchuuriki could stop me did you Hiruzen?" He said in a very cold amused tone making even the Kage's nervous.

"Who is this guy father he look's weak?" Kankuro snorted only to find Naruto towering over him making the others gasp at his speed even the Raikage and his brother didn't see him. "You better watch how you speak to your better's ningen." Naruto said darkly making Kankuro sweat and nod fearfully getting a snort from Naruto who walked back to his previous spot and sat back down arms crossed.

Unknown to everyone the Bijuu were having a discussion about Naruto.

**"My kami what is up with this child!?" **Nibi questioned in disbelief while shivering remembering the cold scarlet red eyes of Naruto and wondered how he became like that and saw the other Bijuu nod while Kyuubi was trembling with tears.

**"He's supposed to be the child of prophecy, yet he looks like he'd rather see the world burn for all he cares." **Sanbi spoke up calculatively.

**"He feels betrayal, hurt, hatred, bloodlust, scorn, and downright loneliness so much his mind has been damaged by holding it in for so long." **Chomei said sadly while the others watched Naruto outside.

(With Naruto)

"So let's hear what you have to say old monkey?" Naruto drawled lazily with the other Jinchuuriki frowning deeply at their fellow container.

"Since you're the most valuable Jinchuuriki you are being confined to the village so Akatsuki won't get to you." Sarutobi said firmly only to get a snort from Naruto making Jiraiya stomp toward Naruto for his disrespect.

"If I were you Toad Sannin I would watch your step because I want to be given a reason to kill you." Naruto smirked cruelly causing every single one of the Bijuu to shiver while Kyuubi sobbed pleading with Naruto to stop.

"Why are you like this gaki?" Tsunade asked only for Naruto to raise an eyebrow boredly.

"Blame your bitch of a sensei and teammate for trying to turn me into a whipping boy for this inferior village." Spoke a cold Naruto not giving her a glance anymore while Kami and the others frowned at how he said inferior.

"You are not at peace are you 9?" Yagura questioned only to get a bitter chuckle from Naruto.

"What do you think, Isobu you honestly expect me to tolerate a village who would rather see me die over something so petty." He said scathingly with Yagura closing his eyes in sympathy for his fellow brother.

"Naruto-san, wouldn't it be better to forget?" Mei asked raising an eyebrow.

"They wanna treat me like scum, they get the same treatment tenfold." He said without any remorse only for his eyes to widen seeing the gods and four other people.

Hashirama Senju

Tobirama Senju

Mito Uzumaki

Madara Uchiha!

Naruto's glare turned harsh and hateful. "What are these _four _doing here, Kami!" He hissed at Kami and the others making their eyes sad at the hatred still in his eyes.

"Why are you so sad?" Mito asked softly touching his cheek only for him to recoil away from her and jumped high into the air as if he was burned making Madara laugh.

"Not so tough now gaki!" Naruto's lips curled into a sneer that made even Madara raise an eyebrow.

"At least I didn't get my arrogant ass handed to me by a wood-chopper pinky eye-teme!" Naruto barked back making Madara and Hashirama twitch.

_'Wood-Chopper!'_

_'Pink Eye!' _Both scowled angrily making Naruto chuckle mockingly.

"You hold too much hatred in your heart, even more than Kyuubi?" That made everyone's eyes widen in shock while Naruto just remained stoic not showing a single emotion.

"What Hashirama did was the most foolish thing he could ever make." Hashirama winced.

"Humans will always be power hungry and greedy to bad your husband and his so called friend Madara never had my childhood they wouldn't be so stable after experiencing it." Naruto grinned evilly with insanity shining in his eyes.

Naruto turned his hateful eyes to the Sandaime who felt crushed under an invisible weight with the others struggling to stand. "You are the most weak willed Hokage I ever had the pleasure to meet!" He spat in disgust.

Naruto yelped as he was slammed into the ground by two pairs of golden chains courtesy of Mito and Kushina who were looking at him sternly making him snarl ferally causing his hair to spike up like a cat's mane, his whiskers to extend, fingernails turned to claws, teeth turned to large fangs, and his muscles to bulk up.

"Get these chains off of me now!" He growled ferally as he moved the chains away from him ignoring the calming presence only for two pairs of wood to tangle around him making his hatred spike to higher levels and turned to see Tenzo standing there with a frown on his face making Naruto snarl in hatred, bloodlust, and malice.

This fool dares to try and suppress him Naruto Uzumaki fucking Namikaze!

"I believe I warned you Shodaime-wannabe if you used this on me again I would feast on your bones!" Naruto sneered making Tenzo quiver in fear before Naruto roared bursting free from the chains and chakra branches destroying them getting looks of shock from Mito, Hashirama, and Kushina while Madara took a step back at the hatred in Naruto's eyes it far surpassed his own and the chakra more darker and eviler.

"Naruto stop!" Tsunade yelled only to freeze at the cold look in Naruto's eyes.

"**Get out of my sight Senju!" **He said in a demonic voice that held nothing but, scorn and coldness making Tsunade lower her head at her godsons hate for her.

Naruto was about to go after Jiraiya only to feel himself pulled into his mindscape and saw all 9 Bijuu looking at him but, his eyes still remained cold and impassive with no smile on his face making them frown.

**"Naruto-kun why are you still frowning?" **Chomei asked concerned.

"Jeez I wonder what a normal person would do if they were frowning?" He said in sarcasm. "Oh I know it's because I am NOT FUCKING NORMAL ANYMORE THANKS TO THAT FUCKING BITCH OF A SENJU AND UZUMAKI!" He spat in hate making even Shukaku recoil back.

**"The child of prophecy should not be acting this way." **Son Goku said sternly only for Naruto's lips to twist into snarl as his hanyo features appeared.

"**I am not a fucking piece of shit child of prophecy child they can take that fake stupid ass prophecy and shove it up their fucking ass!" **He roared at them with anger seeping into his voice why can't he just be left alone!

"Young one that's enough." A powerful, old voice called out making Naruto stiffen along with the others turning to see who it was and gasped while Naruto growled.

There stood the Rikudo Sennin in all of his glory his Rinnegan eyes looking at Naruto with sadness making Naruto feel calmer only to snap out of it with his eyes glowing brighter.

**_'Why doesn't he allow Jiji to take his hatred away dammit Naruto-kun.'_** She sobbed inwardly.

Naruto just stared as the man walked closer to Naruto moved his hand toward Yamato making the Bijuu frown at him while the Rikudo just kept walking toward him making Naruto wonder if he has a death wish.

The sage just stared at Naruto with sympathy and sadness seeing the negative emotions in this one's eye's and decides to give the child his purity back and walked closer with his palm out causing Naruto to back away as he was backed into a wall staring at the ball of light as memories of his time with his lovers appeared and his surrogate family, the laughs, pranks, dates, training, and studying together making him hold his head in pain.

Kyuubi see's this and widens her eyes. **"He's going to set Naruto-kun's heart free..." **She whispered a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

"Get that thing away from me!" Naruto gritted his teeth as the memories grew more pleasant and love filling only Rikudo shook his head.

"Naruto, you need this your heart cannot stay locked up forever." He spoke in a stern/soft voice making Naruto shake his head to get rid of these happy thoughts he's a monster they don't need love.

"Naruto-kun, you have to let it go." Kushina said appearing with Mito, and his other family with Naruto unsheathing Yamato with a shaky hand.

"Keep back!" He growled in pain as the memories kept playing over and over again it was like his body was rejecting something and it felt painful even more than the training Kyuubi put him through.

Rikudo pressed the ball of light into Naruto's chest causing his body to lock up and then Naruto's eyes went bright white and he screamed as his body became covered in a bright light blinding everyone.

Soon the light went down showing a new Naruto except what shocked them was his new looks, his hair was now a silverfish-white in a wild, shaggy untamed way with two chin length bangs framing his face, his whisker marks disappeared, his teeth turned back to normal, his normally golden amber eyes were replaced by silver ones with a purple sclera and his clothes now changed from black to a white color his pants blue jeans, black combat boots, a red muscle shirt, over it was a white hoodie with the kanji for Heavenly Maelstrom with his Eien Rinnegan as the symbol on the back and his body changed and now has a solid 12 pack and a slighter tanned skin complexion.

Naruto gasped out grabbing his chest area and felt like a weight was lifted off of him. "My heart feels lighter." He breathed out in a more heavenly tone and felt his face gasping feeling his marks not there.

"M-my marks are gone!?" He breathed out with the Rikudo smiling.

"I purged you of your hatred that was restricting you." He said softly with Naruto standing up being slightly taller than the sage.

"Apologize to my daughter while you're at it too." He said sternly making Naruto do a double take.

"E-excuse me!" Naruto sputtered in indignation while Rikudo just raised an eyebrow tapping his foot.

"Now!" He narrowed his eyes at Naruto who sweated slightly under his glare before walking toward a quiet Kyuubi who looked at him with love in her eyes.

Naruto just stared at the floor ashamed. "I'm sorry Kyuubi-chan it's just that I was tired of being used and betrayed." He said quietly with Kyuubi smiling in sympathy.

"I know how it feels, Naruto-kun you're forgiven let's go outside." She smiled at him which he returned before getting poked in the head by Rikudo making him blink at the new information.

"I'm giving you all my knowledge on the Rinnegan to use them correctly take care of my musume Naruto or else I will haunt you in your sleep." The old sage said ominously getting a rapid nod from Naruto as both him and his mate vanish from the mindscape.

(Outside Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to see Jiraiya trying to apply a seal on him only to teleport out of the way and smash his head into a wall and looked around seeing himself in the clearing still with the others still looking.

"Still trying to mess with something not yours?" Naruto smirked mockingly.

"Namikaze you are getting those seals put on you this is the order from the Five Kage." Oonoki growled with Kurotsuchi walking toward him threateningly only to stop seeing Yamato being unsheathed.

"Please do give me a reason to carve that pretty face of yours up Kurotsuchi-san." He grinned making her growl and try to attack him only to get uppercutted knocking her out instantly.

"Naruto-san listen to the Kage's they're doing what's best!" Temari pleaded only to get barking laughter from Naruto who had tears in his eyes at how funny that sounded.

"Like a Kage know's what's best for a child who's been scorned unlike your brother." He shot coldly but, not completely.

"Tsunade-hime?" Tsunade blushed at her nickname form her godson while Kushina gawked at her son including Hashirama and TObirama except Mito who was jealous.

"Choose." She got a confused look on her face.

"Choose your family or the village's bigot ways choose wisely there's no turning back once you make your decision." He explained with Tsunade looking conflicted.

"I see he's giving her the two hardest choices to make, choose one lose the other." Tobirama said impressed while he watched Tsunade's reaction.

Tsunade looked at the village then at Naruto biting her lip and suddenly smiled before walking toward Naruto who smiled at her softly. "Family." Kushina grinned and engulfed him in a hug with him returning it.

Oonoki growled at this and snapped his fingers along with the others causing squads of anbu from all village's to appear making Naruto smirk in amusement.

"Are you all really that desperate to die?" He asked cracking his knuckles as Minato, Kushina, Nagata, Yahika, Tsunade, Yugao, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Kid along with Mabaa and her comrades appear by his side with smirks on their faces.

"I haven't had a good fight in a while." Mabaa grinned with bloodlust shining in her magic eyes.

"Hiruzen if you do not cease this me and my brother will help, my nephew against the village me and Madara created!" Hashirama declared fiercely with Tobirama and Madara nodding with smirks on their faces making the anbu back away fearfully.

"I'm sorry Kyu but, this is the way the world now give yourself up." Fu said seriously.

"Typical I expected my brethren to not be so easily swayed guess I was wrong." Naruto drawled boredly making them angry.

"You don't have the skills to fight me anyway, I am not limited to relying on Kyu-chan's chakra unlike you and I also have the doujutsu that made the Bijuu meaning I can erase you completely if I so please." He said darkly making them sweat.

Naruto flashed into his chakra mode showing his mastery of it shocking them as his chakra seemed to vibrate in the air as if it was alive. "Come show me your strength brothers, sister's!" Naruto shouted out to them getting nods before Yugito charged with killer Bee at fast speeds aiming for the lungs and chest only to their shock the punches were blocked not even making him move in the slightest.

"Not enough." He spoke in a heavenly tone before placing his palm in front of him. "Shinra Tensei!" B and Yugito cried out in pain as they were blasted through trees and finally the ground from the shockwave caused by Naruto and struggled to stand but, found out there chakra was going wild.

"W-what did you do to us?" B groaned while Naruto chuckled lightheartedly.

"Have you forgotten the Rinnegan controls chakra meaning I can make your control go to hell in an instant completely." Many who relied on chakra control paled bakcing away from him with scared looks.

_'Yeesh not even I was that scary!' _Madara shivered in fear at having his control messed up forever.

"Yoton: Lava Ball Bombs!" Roshi shouted spitting out multiple projectiles of molten lava at Naruto only for multiple black spheres to materialize in front of him and when they came within contact with it they literally disintegrated into nothingness.

"Ninjutsu of that age will never work on me." Exclaimed Naruto while Tobirama narrowed his eyes in realization.

"He's using the Yin-Yang element to reduce any jutsu's used against him to nothingness." He whispered in shock getting a shocked look from Minato, Mito, Kushina, and Jiraiya who is thinking very desperate moves.

_'Dammit he need's to be controlled to not destroy the village I can't allow this!' _He yelled in his mind.

Han tired engaging Naruto in Taijutsu only to find himself on the receiving end of his Elemental Taijutsu style and found himself taking a beating as his armor began to fail him as he was hit by lightning, earth, wind, water, and fire some mixed into one causing him to jump back to gather breathing room while Gaara, Fu, Utakata, and Yagura engaged Naruto in Ninjutsu.

Naruto's finger lit up with chakra and instantly the kanji for reflect appeared in the air in gold shocking Kyuubi and the others. "He formed Fuuinjutsu with just youki!" Mito breathed out in shock and pride and slight lust seeing what he did that Hashirama chuckled at seeing his wife look at his nephew like that.

"Sealing Art: Jutsu Reflection!" He yelled as the jutsu's came in contact with the seal only to come back at their casters at twice the speed forcing them to dodge and return fire as Naruto used his chakra arms to swat away any jutsu that got near him while keeping an eye on the other Jinchuuriki showing them why he's the strongest.

"Sand Waterfall!"Gaara shouted as he used Shukakus power to form a waterfall of sand above Naruto who smirked waiting for it to come near before pulsing his chakra making it stop shocking Gaara before it was sent back at him with a flick of Naruto's wrist shocking them.

_'He used my own sand against me!' _The red-head thought in shock before throwing back a larger amount of sand to block it.

The jinchuuriki continue their battle against the Ninth but, even with all their training they can't lay a scratch on him and they've been going on for an hour and he doesn't even look winded. "Give up brothers and sisters and I will let this slide and let you off with a minor warning." Naruto said sincerely making them shake their heads before their youki cloaks covered them completely.

Naruto narrowed his eyes sensing the increasing amount of demonic chakra coming from his fellow brethren. _'So they're going to their full bijuu mode if that's the case it's my turn then!'_

Each one except Naruto turned into their respected Tailed Beast and had hoped he would surrender to join them only to hear chuckling and then outright laughter coming from him making them nervous. "How naïve you are I think you need to be shown your **place!" **He roared as he did his final transformation and floated in the air as golden colored Kyuubi with the same markings as him appeared behind him with one eye blue and the other scarlet red.

"Me and Kyu-chan always fight as one!" Naruto spoke in a dual voice sounding like a mix of his and Kyuubi's.

"It's so beautiful..." Kushina breathed out smiling in tears at her son and Kyuubi working together while Madara smirked.

_'Show them what the Rikudo's heir can do, Naruto.' _

"Now for one last thing! Susano'o!" He shouted as the black and blue European knight Susano'o covered both him and Kyuubi in armor making them look more deadly looking and stared up at the Bijuu in front of them with a fanged smirk frightening them.

"Ikuso!/**Ikuso!" **Both Husband and Wife shouted with a grin on their faces.

The Battle Of The Nine has begun who will come out as the winner!

**Next Chapter 4: Demon Sword Chrona, Medusa, dates!**


End file.
